


To All the Girls I've Loved Before

by kissmyapplejuice



Category: Mary Poppins (Movies), Mary Poppins - P. L. Travers
Genre: Bert had a lot of lady friends, F/M, crossposted on ff.net, it's actually all on there if you want to read it, jolly holiday raised some eyebrows
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-12
Updated: 2020-03-13
Packaged: 2021-02-28 19:21:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 22
Words: 24,293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23122414
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kissmyapplejuice/pseuds/kissmyapplejuice
Summary: There has been Mavis and Phoebe, Dorcas and Veronica, but Mary has always been cream of the crop, tip of the top. However, the journey hasn't been easy. A bunch of short ficlets about the girls from Jolly Holiday
Relationships: Bert & Mary Poppins, Bert (Mary Poppins)/Original Female Character(s), Bert/Mary Poppins
Comments: 9
Kudos: 8





	1. Mavis

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's true that Mavis and Sybil 'ave ways that are winning

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What? I'm back. Crazy. Back to my first loves, my Mary and Bert. So this story is essentially short little snippets looking at all the girls from Jolly Holiday that Mary kept getting so upset about.
> 
> Disclaimer: I own nothing except the stuff I create, and to be honest, Disney owns most of the things I love anyway.

Mavis was the first girl he courted when he was seventeen. She had a head of golden curls that tumbled down her back, and the most beautiful green eyes. She was quite beautiful, and Bert definitely knew that he was winning when she agreed to let him court her two months ago.

The two of them were strolling through the park on one of the nicer ends of London. They had just stopped by one of Mavis' favorite bookshop to purchase the newest book in her favorite series.

"Bert, darling," Bert smiled over at the golden-haired beauty next to him.

"Yes, Mavis?"

"When do you think we will get married?" Bert looked at her with his mouth agape. Marriage? Marriage! They hadn't been courting for two months. Wasn't marriage a little while off. He had only looked over to her for a blink of an eye, but that was enough time.

"Bert!" Bert didn't have time to react to Mavis before he found himself colliding with another form. Bert looked down at the form that he knocked to the ground. His heart skipped a beat. Two piercing blue looked up from him with a huff, blowing a stray brown curl out of her face.

"I'm so sorry, Miss," Bert hurries over to her and helps her up. She gladly accepts his hand, and Bert feels a spark at her touch. She gasps at the touch and her blue eyes meet his. Bert knows that he's lost. "I wasn't looking where I was looking,"

"Perfectly fine just try to be less lightheaded," Mary straightens herself and brushes herself before looking back up at Bert, "close your mouth, you are not a codfish," Bert quickly shuts his mouth as he looks at the beauty in front of him. She's practically perfect in every way.

"S...sorry."

She smiles. "Thank you for your assistance, sir." Bert watches her go until he hears a throat clear behind him. He turns to see Mavis tapping her foot with her arms crossed.

"She's right, though, you are lightheaded," Bert turns back to the woman to see two boys surrounding the young woman who just left him.

"Mary Poppins, do we have to go home?" The older boy asks.

"Yes, it is almost time for dinner and you need to wash,"

"I hate washing." The younger boy hangs his head as he takes her hand.

"Washing is necessary to get food." Bert smiles as the boys follow her out of the part.

"Bert!" Bert turns back to Marvis. "I want to go home." Bert looked at her with a look of sadness but escorts her home.

When Bert gets her home, he stops at the small house and Mavis looks at him with a stern look.

"You never answered my question, Bert,"

"What question, Mavis?"

"When do you think we'll get married?" Bert thought back to the young woman in the park and looked back at the girl in front of him. Mary Poppins was the woman for him, and it wasn't fair to Mavis to pretend otherwise.

"I don't think I want to marry you, Mavis. You're beautiful," Bert takes her hand into his, "but I think you need someone who isn't me." Bert places a kiss on her cheek before leaving her. Marvis had the winning looks, but she wasn't for him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *gush* First meetings are never smooth.
> 
> Love,
> 
> KMA


	2. Sybil

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's true that Mavis and Sybil 'ave ways that are winning

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I own nothing except the stuff I create, and to be honest, Disney owns most of the things I love anyway.

Bert let out a sigh and leans against his sweeper brush and stares longingly at the skyline of London.

"It's beautiful, isn't it?" Bert turns and sees Jimmy's little sister, Sybil, shyly making her way up to him.

"Sure is," Bert smiles at her before returning his gaze to the glorious scene, "reserved for the birds, the stars, and the chimney sweeps,"

"And the sweeps' little sisters," they both let out a laugh. Bert turns back to the little wisp of a girl. She was something else. She was resourceful and adventurous which made her the ideal match for any man who lived job to job. Her mouse brown hair paired with her deep brown eyes made her look like any girl, but her personality is what set her apart. It had been a few months since Bert had seen the magnificent Mary Poppins, and he was giving up hope that he would ever run into her again and he knew Sybil had a crush on him. She wasn't half bad to look at, and Bert knew that he would be content with a life with her. He opens his mouth to start a conversation when Sybil's eyes go wide.

"Oh, my," Bert follows her gaze and sees a woman floating down from the clouds.

"Well, I'll be damned,"

"I guess Mary Poppins has come home," Bert looks between the two women.

"How do you…?" Bert looks at the young girl, dumbfounded.

"Her uncle lives down the road from us. She's from the nicer end of town, but she was always fun to play with. How do you know her?"

"I ran into her once," Sybil watches as a blush appears on his cheeks and smiles a little sadly at the sight of him watching the floating figure.

"Would you like me to introduce you?" Bert looks back at Sybil in shock. "I think you two would get along really well,"

"But…"

"Mary Poppins is one of kind," Sybil leans up and places a gentle kiss on Bert's cheek, "and once she captures something, it's hers forever. Come around for tea on Tuesday, I'll make sure she's there,"

"How will you make sure she's there?"

"It's the second Tuesday, it's always her day off." Sybil smiles and walks away from Bert. A smile the shines as big as a million suns as he quickly turns back towards where Mary Poppin's figure once was.

"See you soon, Mary Poppins." Bert looked back at the retreating young girl and smiled at her generosity. Truly she would find someone would love her for all her amazing qualities and winnings, but he knew wouldn't be him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Until next time!
> 
> Love,
> 
> KMA


	3. Prudence

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> And Prudence and Gwendolyn set your 'eart spinning

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I own nothing except the stuff I create, and to be honest, Disney owns most of the things I love anyway.

Bert whistled as he continued his third drawing of the day. The rolling hills of the meadow seemed to glimmer in the early afternoon light of London, but the pale morning light in the drawing seemed to make it have an ethereal glow. Almost magical. It had been almost half a year since meeting Mary Poppins, formally, and it was taking a toll on his heart. She never seemed to stay in London long, but oh boy did he long for the time when she came home because even those few days were some of his happiest.

"It'll be such a lovely holiday with Mary," Bert sang as he drew a few more violets, Mary's favorite flower, into the field, "Mary will be thrilled, it's true." Bert continues to whistle a merry tune as he rubs and scratches more color into the field when suddenly a shadow falls over Bert's drawing.

"Oh! I'm so sorry," a melodic voice states with a gasp as the shadow jumps out of the way of his sunlight.

"Not a problem, Miss," Bert looks up and it looks like a picturesque angel is standing in front of him. The sunlight surrounds her like a halo of light. Her bright blonde hair shines as do her blue eyes as she steps around the drawings so she is next to Bert. Bert can tell that she is from the higher end of town by her clothes.

"Your drawings are quite lovely,"

"Thank you, Miss," Bert smiles and stands up next to her. He is a good foot taller than her.

"Prudence. Miss Prudence Hampton," She offers her hand in a delicate white glove, and Bert wipes off his chalk covered hands and politely takes it, giving it a gentle kiss, "Oh my, such a gentleman," Bert smiles at the statement and blushes a little.

"My mother taught me to treat a woman right," Prudence blush starts to match Bert's pale pink cheeks.

"Did she teach you how to draw, too?" Prudence looks back down at the drawings, avoiding Bert's blue eyes, admiring the details of them.

"She did, Miss Prudence,"

"She must be awfully talented because these are probably the best screever drawings I've ever seen," Bert grabs the lapels of his jacket, standing a little straighter and prouder.

"Why, thank you! I do take great pride in them." Prudence smiles warmly at him making Bert's heart speed up just for a moment. Prudence and Bert chat for a little bit about the art before Prudence bids him a farewell.

"It was a pleasure to meet you, Bert," she drops some coins into Bert's waiting hat, "I hope to see you around some time," Prudence smiles before walking away.

"I'll be here every other Tuesday, Miss Hampton."

"I look forward to it!" They wave at each other and Bert smiles after her. His attention is quickly gotten by the sound of someone clearing their throat behind him. He turns to see none other than Mary Poppins behind him, umbrella in hand and signature straw hat on her head.

"Mary Popp'ns!" Bert's smile widens even more as he hops over the drawing, quickly scooping her into his arms, spinning her in a circle.

"Bert, please, this isn't proper behavior," Bert laughs as he sets her down, hugging his best friend tightly. Despite the impropriety, she returns his embrace with equal vigor.

"Says the lady who dances on the rooftops," Mary pulls away from their hug and straightens her hat.

"I haven't the faintest clue what you are talking about," Mary pulls a small hand mirror out of her small black purse and admires her reflection.

"You're still perfect, Mary," Mary smirks but quickly snaps the mirror closed, looking at him sternly.

"Practically perfect. To assume one is perfect, Bert, is to say that one cannot improve,"

"Of course, of course," Bert tries to put a serious expression on as he nods but fails miserably, "so what brings you around here, Miss Poppins?"

"Well, it is the second Tuesday of the month," Mary turns her body towards him, "and I typically spend the day with you, but if you would rather go chase after Miss Prudence Hampton I won't stop you," Bert misses the obvious hurt in Mary's voice, but he grabs her hand and guides her over to his drawing.

"Why would I do that when I've spent a better part of this beautiful mornin' drawin' up the most beautiful scene for the two of us?" Mary smiles and looks down at the rolling meadow.

"It does look rather fetching, Bert."

"Well then, let's get a move on." Bert grabs his hat, dropping the coins into his pocket, and extends his elbow towards the brunette. Mary laughs while taking it, and with a puff of chalk dust, they're gone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sometimes I like cute things, but I will never admit that willing.
> 
> Love,
> 
> KMA


	4. Gwendolyn

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> And Prudence and Gwendolyn set your 'eart spinning

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I own nothing except the stuff I create, and to be honest, Disney owns most of the things I love anyway.

Gwendolyn had been his childhood best friend who moved away when they were still quite young to live with her aunt by the sea. Her mother had told him that she would be coming back home for a little while before going off to university. Bert put on his best suit and a smart looking tie before heading out the door. Gwennie was Bert's first crush, and he was going to let her know what she had been missing all those years.

"Bertie!" The ginger went running into his arms.

"Gwennie!" Bert enveloped her into his arms. His heart was going a mile a minute. He wasn't quite sure if it was because he was nervous or excited or both. Gwendolyn held him at arms-length with a huge smile plastered on her face and a familiar glint of mischief in her hazel eyes.

"How have you been, my old friend? Oh my, don't you look smart," Gwendolyn started circling around him, eying him up and down, "going to meet a girl after this?" Bert smiled and looked at her.

"Got all dressed up for you, I did,"

"Well, isn't that sweet of you. You're still trying to woo me after all these years, I have to admit that this is a lot better than that mud pie you made me," Gwendolyn smiles warmly at her friend, taking both of his hands into her, "I've missed you, Bert,"

"I've missed you, too, Gwendolyn,"

"Gwen or Gwennie will do just fine," she lets out an airy laugh, "nobody but my Auntie calls me Gwendolyn,"

"Would you care for a stroll, Miss Harper?" Bert extended his arm, comically, out to Gwendolyn.

"Why yes, Mister Alfred, I do believe I would love a stroll," Gwendolyn comically loops her arm with his and the two set off for a walk in the park.

"So, tell me everything, Gwennie, I want to know all about your life outside of London and university."

"That's going to be a long story." Gwendolyn and Bert fall into a happy conversation, reminiscing about old times and about their presents and futures.

"Can you believe it's been ten years since we last saw each other, Bert?"

"Hardly seems like it. Passed in a blink of an eye, it did. Except now that you mention it," Bert takes ahold of Gwendolyn's shoulders, measuring her to him, "…you are a little taller," the two let out a laugh and Gwendolyn punches Bert's arm.

"Think your funny, do ya?"

"Many people tell me so,"

"They're lying. So, do you have a special lady friend, Bert? Hate to think that you've been waiting in London for me to come home," Bert blushes and starts to stammer.

"Um…I mean…I don't….no…" Gwendolyn extracts herself from Bert, gripping just his forearm, and stares at him with mouth agape, hiding a smile.

"Why, Mister Alfred, are you courting a girl and didn't tell me?"

"No! I'm not,"

"I've told you about all the boys that courted me,"

"And you're currently being court'd by Michael Walsh if I remember right,"

"It's true,"

"How does Michael feel about you goin' off to University?"

"He isn't too fond of the idea, but I think he's okay with it because he's going with me. However, that isn't the point, are you in love, Bert?"

"…I don't know,"

"Who is she? What's she like? How pretty is she?" Gwendolyn starts asking a million questions and before Bert can answer any of them.

"Bert?" Bert looks away from his childhood friend to see Mary standing in front of him.

"Mary!" Gwendolyn watches as Bert's face lights up at the sight of the young lady in fine clothes in front of them. "What are you doing here?"

"I was checking on Uncle Albert," Mary looks uncomfortable at the sight of the couple, arm and arm.

"How's he doing? That was a particularly bad spell he had the other day,"

"He's doing well. Thank you again for helping with that," Bert notices how uncomfortable Mary is and he assumes because she was in new company and hadn't been introduced.

"Oh, Mary! This is Gwendolyn Harper, one of my oldest friends," Bert takes Gwendolyn off his arm, "Gwennie, this is Mary Poppins, the most spectacular woman in the world," Gwendolyn watches Mary blush at the compliment and she smiles knowingly.

"How do you do, Mary?" Gwendolyn sticks out her hand and Mary shakes it.

"I'm doing quite well and yourself?"

"Smashing, really. Catching up with my old friend before heading off to University,"

"Oh, University?"

"I start at Girton College in a few weeks, and while my suitor is off on holiday with his family, I figured I would visit home before heading there,"

"Oh," Mary looks rather shocked.

"So, how long have you known my Bert?" Gwendolyn smiles warmly at the two.

"I would say about a year, wouldn't you, Bert?"

"A year seems about right,"

"How long have you two been courting?" Bert shifts uncomfortably as Mary clears her throat.

"We aren't, Gwennie," Gwennie gets a surprised look on her face.

"Oh, I'm terribly sorry. I just assumed…"

"I'm a nanny,"

"Yea, she's a nanny. It's not proper for her to be courting during her duties." Gwendolyn watches as a look of sadness washes over her friend's face. It breaks her heart a little.

"I must be going. I promised Missus Collins that I wouldn't be more than an hour, and I really must be getting back to Charlotte and Amelia. It was a pleasure to meet you, Gwendolyn, and good luck at University. I'll see you later, Bert." Mary quickly extracts herself from the situation and hurries her way down the road.

"I'm sorry, Bert, I didn't…"

"It's not that I don't want to," Gwendolyn hears the sadness in Bert's voice, "but it's just impossible." The two friends start walking back towards home.

"Nothing is impossible, Bert, especially if it's worth fighting for." Bert smiles down at her and quickly changes the subject to a happier one.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh, jealous Mary and clueless Bert will always be some of one of my favorite things to write.
> 
> Love,
> 
> KMA


	5. Phoebe

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Phoebe's delightful

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I own nothing except the stuff I create, and to be honest, Disney owns most of the things I love anyway.

Bert sighs as he takes a sip of his rum punch. It was Christmas Eve, and Bert wasn't in a very merry mood because of a certain Mary Poppins. She backed out at the last minute from the party causing a small tiff between the two. She said that she had to spend the night with her family even though she had promised Bert weeks ago that she would spend Christmas Eve with him and Christmas Day with her family. It hurt Bert that she wasn't going to keep her word especially when all the sweeps had told her how excited they were that she was coming. Everyone had taken quite a liking to having Mary around when she was in London, much to Bert's delight.

"Hello there, Bert," Bert looked up from his glace to see Phoebe, Danny's cousin, standing in front of him. Bert shifts over to make room for her on the couch. Phoebe sits with a small smile, smoothing out her red and green tartan patterned dress. Her unruly brown curls, pinned up with holly scattered throughout. "Why so glum at such a festive occasion?"

"Oh, I had a fight with a friend,"

"Mary Poppins?" Bert nods, "Danny won't stop talking about her. Says she is one of the most beautiful women in the world," Bert feels a little bubble of jealousy rise up in him. He knows that all the sweeps know how he feels about the blue-eyed woman and would never try anything, but it still wasn't a good feeling to hear that they talked about her in that way.

"She is,"

"She's lucky,"

"Why?" Bert eyes her curiously.

"'Cause she caught the attention of the sweetest man in the world," Bert smiles at the compliment.

"It's not like anythin' will happen anyway. Sometimes, I feel like I should just give up and move on,"

"Now, that's the silliest thing I've heard said all night, and Danny said he was doing to going to tie a bow on our Auntie's sow to make her more appealing to all the boy pigs," Bert laughs a little at the statement.

"It's just gotten so hard to watch her leave and never knowing when she's coming back,"

"Well, as my Momma used to always say," Phoebe turns to Bert, "obstacles are put in our way to see if what we want is worth fighting for, so is she worth fighting her?" Phoebe watches as Bert goes deep into thought.

"Yes,"

"Then keep fighting," the opening of the door draws Phoebe's attention away from her friend. A smile appears on her face, "does your Mary have brown hair and the prettiest blue eyes?"

"She does,"

"Does she look rather fetching in green?"

"She looks amazin' in any color,"

"Well, don't look now, but I do believe that she's just arrived." Phoebe laughs as Bert quickly whips around to have his eyes land on Mary. He smiles softly at her as she looks around the room, obvious distress on her face. Her hair, which she normally wore up, cascades down her body into beautiful curls that fall to her mid-back. Her green dress with white trimming somehow makes her eyes look bluer. Bert is taken aback by the different side of Mary and decides its just as beautiful as the prim and proper woman he sees all the time. Finally, her eyes lock with his and she lets out a breath that she didn't realize she was holding. Bert quickly leaves Phoebe on the couch and she smiles at the happy duo.

"Bert," Mary and Bert stop in front of each other.

"Mary,"

"Bert, I am so terribly sorry. It was very rude of me to back out of my plans with you, and then to get in a fight with you when I really was at fault for the whole thing with my inability to hold up my end of a promise. It was just Freddie was so determined to do some special candle lighting ceremony with our family that I couldn't really back out of it and then I forgot your gift at home and, of course, Topsy…"

"Mary," Mary ramblings fall silent, "it's okay. You're here now. That's all that matters," Bert envelopes her in a hug and they both sign contently in the embrace, "and that's the greatest gift you can give me," The two separate and smile warmly at each other.

"Aye!" Mary and Bert turn to a drunken Jimmy and Danny, who are both snickering, "you two gotta follow the rules,"

"What are you two drunken fools talking about?" Mary looks at the pair and they both point up. Mary and Bert's eyes follow their fingers to the spot right above them. A mistletoe hanging off the wood beam. Both of them blush a hot red as they look at the sprig.

"And none of this peck on the cheek propriety stuff, Bert Alfred, you show Mary Poppins what a right proper kiss is." Jimmy laughs.

"Yea, it's Christmas, Bert, give Mary a big ol' smooch!" Danny and Jimmy draw the attention of some of the other sweeps, who watch discreetly from the side, all anxious to see if Bert would do it. Bert looks down at Mary and feels like his heart is in his ears because his heart is pounding so loudly. Mary gives a slight nod, silently giving Bert permission to follow the tradition. Bert reaches up and tucks a stray hair behind Mary's ear, and as he gazes into her eyes he feels his body naturally lean forward. Both of their eyes flutter shut as their lips meet for the first time. A feeling that both would describe as a million fireworks going off all at once, dances behind both of their eyes as their lips gently move against each other's, growing more passionate with each passing second. Their kiss comes to an end and the chorus of sweeps starts to clap and shout. Mary blushes and buries herself into Bert's chest. Bert looks around the room and his eyes fall on Phoebe, who gives him a wink. _What a delightful woman_. Bert thinks before turning his attention back to the woman in his arms.

"Supercalifragilisticexpialidocious," Mary looks up at Bert, still a bit breathless.

"I don't think I could think of a better word, Bert," They both beam at each other.

"Can I offer you some rum punch?"

"Please." Bert laces their fingers together before walking her towards the punch, his heart beating like a big brass band.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *foot pop* too cute.
> 
> Love,
> 
> KMA


	6. Maude

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Maude is disarming

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one was hard to write. One because disarming is such a silly word to describe someone:
> 
> Disarming (adj.): (of manner or behavior) having the effect of allaying suspicion or hostility, especially through charm.
> 
> Like what? So, I simply interpreted it is as aggressive flirting.
> 
> Disclaimer: I own nothing except the stuff I create, and to be honest, Disney owns most of the things I love anyway.

Four months.

It had been four months since Christmas, and Bert hadn't heard a word from Mary Poppins **.** He kicks a rock along the side of the sidewalk. It had been a mild week in April and Bert was taking full advantage of it. This walk was his longest to date since Christmas, totally about two hours, and all he could think about was Mary and his breaking heart.

"Hey! Look where you're going!" Bert barely stops himself in time from colliding with a small woman in front of him, their noses nearly touching. Bert's blue eyes meet her green.

"Sorry, Miss," Bert clears his throat as he looks at her, straightening his posture and taking a step back. He sees a smirk on her face as she looks him over.

"You're quite handsome,"

"Uh…um…"

"Maude," Maude sticks out her hand, and Bert shakes her hand with his mouth slightly agape.

"Bert."

"Well, Bert, see you around." Maude winks at him before walking down the road. Bert follows her with his gaze and couldn't help but smile.

* * *

That had been over a week ago and Maude had become a constant in his walks. Always selling her flowers or ribbons and buttons on the side of the street. The two had struck up a fast friendship, but Bert was a little uncomfortable with how upfront and disarming Maude was but that didn't stop him from seeing her. However, she was the last thing on Bert's mind while he and the sweeps were hanging out at one of the pubs after a long day of jobs.

"Bert?" Bert turned to see Maude standing a few feet away.

"Maude!" Maude smiles, "Boys, this is Maude. I met her the other day,"

"Run over is a better descriptor," a chorus of hellos and laughs greet Maude and she smiles widely. A band starts to play in the background, and Maude grabs Bert's hand and pulls him onto the dance floor.

"Wait!" Bert takes a sip of his beer before placing it back on the table with a laugh.

"No waiting!" A sudden shift in the room causes Bert looks towards the door to see Mary, in a bright red outfit and her hair done in neat curls tied back with a ribbon, enter the bar.

"Mar-" Bert is cut short by the jolting pull of Maude.

"Come on, Bert, dance with me!" The sweeps start to hoot and holler but quickly silence themselves as soon as they notice Mary watching the pair with sorrowful eyes. Henry quickly asks Mary to dance and she hesitantly accepts after throwing another look at Bert and Maude.

"She dragged him onto the floor, Mary," Mary turns back to Henry, who gently whispers into her ear, both missing Bert's eyes desperately trying to seek out the dark-haired woman in red, "I think he would rather be dancing with you. He's been waitin' on you for months now,"

"I'm afraid I might be too late." The laughter from Maude causes painful pangs on Mary's heart.

"He'll always wait for you, Mary. You know that." Mary smiles sadly and blushes slightly at the thought but starts to happily dance with Henry. However, Henry had other plans. Mary doesn't even notice how close they are to Bert and Maude until Henry somehow manages to switch partners with his dear friend.

"Hey, I was dancing with him!"

"I think he wants to dance with his girl, Maude." Henry gestures his head towards the couple and Maude sees the looks to see Bert brushing away a stray tear from Mary's face while placing a tender kiss on her forehead. The two quietly whisper to each other before Bert starts to move Mary around the dance floor, a love twinkling in both of their eyes. As Maude watch, the world seemed to slow down around the spinning couple, who start joyously laughing as they dance to the jovial tune. Maude's green eyes look back at the man in front of her.

"You're pretty handsome, too," Maude smirks up at the brown-eyed man in front of her.

"Not half bad yourself, Miss Maude. Not bad yourself."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That Maude. Gosh.
> 
> Love,
> 
> KMA


	7. Janice

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Janice, Felicia, Lydia...charming

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I own nothing except the stuff I create, and to be honest, Disney owns most of the things I love anyway

Bert looks up at the green and yellow kite as it flutters around in the air. A smile etched on his face. The ribbons curled around in the wind like they were in an elegant dance. He didn't take a break often, but the sales had slowed down on the windy October day and he was tired of drawing, so he decided that he deserved a small break before packing up and heading off to his first job as a sweep.

"Jacob, no! You must stay with me!" Bert turned to see a little boy running from what looked to be his nanny.

"Come and get me, Miss Janice!" Bert quickly reeled in the kite to help the poor girl out.

"Jacob, you can't go running away from me! It's not safe!" Bert chuckled quietly to himself and wondered if Mary had ever been like this with her charges, frazzled and unprepared. Bert doubted it since Mary always seemed prepared for any situation, but it was a funny thing to envision, none the less. Bert quickly jogs up to the young boy.

"Hey there, young man, whatcha doing behind this here bench?" Bert smiles down at the boy crouched down low.

"Hidin' from my nanny," Jacob smiles up at Bert with a toothy grin, though he is missing his front tooth, and he gestures for Bert to get down. Bert looks at the young woman with light brown hair running in their general direction. She stops when the two make eye contact and he winks at her before crouching down by the young boy.

"Now, why would ya be doing somethin' like that?"

"Cause it's funny," Bert looks up at Janice and sees the worry in her eyes.

"It doesn't look like she thinks it's very funny at all," Jacob peaks through the slats of the bench to Janice standing at a distance with a look of worry on her face, "she looks right scared,"

"Nannies don't get scared,"

"I bet you that they do 'cause they got little lives in their hands that they've got to protect, and I've heard that's a very scary thing havin' someone that depends on you,"

"I don't need to depend on anyone, I'm nine!"

"I'm twenty-one, and I still need people to depend on. Depending on people isn't a bad thing,"

"Means you're a sissy,"

"Nah," Bert smiles, "means you got people that love ya and want to see you succeed. Do you think your nanny wants you to succeed?"

"Yea," Jacob hangs his head.

"Do you think she loves ya?"

"Yea,"

"Now, do you think you owe your nanny an apology for running off into the park?" Jacob stands up, head still hanging down, and kicks the dirt.

"…yea." Bert smiles and stands, as well, and Janice quickly comes over and squats down in front of Jacob.

"Jacob, you gave me quite a fright. Please promise that you won't ever do that again,"

"I'm sorry, Miss Janice, and I promise not to run off again." Janice kisses his forehead and brings him in for a hug. Bert watches in amazement as he did with all the nannies that came through the park. All of them had such different styles of nannying, and he liked comparing them to how he knew Mary nannied her charges. All of them paled in comparison to the magic that was Mary Poppins.

"However can I thank you, Sir?" Bert is startled from his train of thought and looks at the nanny in front of him. She was the same height as Mary with lighter hair and green eyes. A beauty but nothing compared Mary.

"Oh, it wasn't a problem,"

"You saved me a lot of trouble," Janice looks over at Bert's drawings and kites and quickly takes out a coin purse, "perhaps a tuppence or two will…"

"I don't need it, ma'am, honestly, I know how much of handful children can be,"

"Oh, do you have some of your own?" Bert watches as Janice tries to eye his left hand, no doubt looking for a wedding ring but finding none.

"No, but one of my dearest…friends…is a nanny, and I know what trouble she can get into,"

"Oh, they can, but they're worth it," Janice looks down at Jacob, who is hugging her side, and she gently strokes his hair.

"They sure are, Miss…"

"Janice. Janice Hopkins," Janice sticks out her hand with a bright smile and Bert smiles back, shaking her hand firmly.

"Bert Alfred, ma'am,"

" _THE_ Bert Alfred?" Janice and Bert look down at the small boy.

"What are you talking about, Jacob?" Jacob smiles broadly up Bert.

"The screever that makes the most fantastic drawings," Bert smiles proudly, "that you can jump into," Bert's face immediately falls. _Uh oh._

"Oh, hush now, Jacob, you can't jump into chalk drawings,"

"Yea-huh! Lyla and Henry told me all about Bert Alfred and his chalk drawings that they go into with their nanny,"

"Oh, really? And what nanny would let them jump into chalk drawing? I happen to know that their mother is rather concerned about their clothes,"

"Mary Poppins, that's who. The two of them have been talking about her nonstop since she started nannying them two weeks ago," Janice tenses at the name. Janice knew the name of the practically perfect nanny that every single one of the nannies seemed to talk about. Most, if not all, had something good to say about her, but Janice had her doubts. She had also been turned away from some jobs because of this supposed Mary Poppins, who despite only being twenty-one had somehow charmed her way into so many homes.

"That's just silly,"

"Well, I do know a nanny named Mary Poppins," Janice's eyes go wide as she looks at the man talking to her charge, "and I do some screevin', but I don't know anythin' about jumpin' into them."

"But Lyla and Henry…!"

"Jacob enough." Bert looks back up at the sudden change of demeanor in the charming woman.

"Ain't no harm, Miss Janice. Kids' 'ave overactive imaginations and like to tell stories to their classmates. Just in good fun." Bert looks up to see Mary coming into the park with Lyla and Henry Cleaverton, "there's Mary Poppins now." Janice and Jacob turn to see two children enter the park with a young woman with dark chestnut hair and a striking green suit.

"Jacob! It's me, Henry! I don't know if you recognize me since I'm seven now," Jacob smiles as he starts to head towards his friends.

"Oh no you don't," Janice places a hand on his shoulder, "you will stay here,"

"But we came to the park to meet them."

"And we will wait for them right where we are." Janice, Jacob, and Bert watch as Henry points out the trio to his nanny and sister. Mary smiles at the sight of Bert, but her eyes darken slightly at the sight of him with another woman. The other trio starts to approach.

"You are Jacob Dawson's nanny, are you not?"

"Yes, and you must be Miss Mary Poppins, I've heard a lot about you. Janice Hopkins," Janice smiles, politely, offering her hand. Mary takes it with a warm smile.

"Pleased to meet you, Miss Hopkins. Hello, Bert."

"Mary."

"Now, I do believe our employers have scheduled a playdate for the children," Mary looks at Bert, "could you spare some kites, Bert?"

"Now, Miss Poppins, I don't think this man's source of income…"

"Of course, Mary Popp'ns," Bert watches as the children's eyes brighten. "Why don't you three goes pick out your favorite?"

"Mister Alfred, do you think that's wise? What about the money you could make?" Bert laughed.

"Very charming of you to be so concerned, Miss Janice, but what's money without joy? Just a bunch of cold coins that don't have no fond memories. Plus, I'm sure Mary will give me something in return," Bert and Mary exchange a smile, "like some of her cousin Topsy's amazing onion and chive bread,"

"I'll ring her when we get home." Janice watches a silent moment pass between the two when Mary places her hand on Bert's arm.

"Mary Poppins, Bert, I found my kite!" The adults look at the children, and Lyla is holding up a blue and orange kite, "May I go fly it?" Mary turns to Bert, who smiles warmly.

"Of course! Do you need help from your ol' pal, Bert?"

"Oh, yes please, Bert!" Bert smiles and dashes over to the young blonde girl and helps her with the kite.

"So," Mary turns to Janice, "is he your beau?" Mary looks on at her in shock.

"Currently not. Hardly proper for a nanny to have a beau," Mary straightens her posture.

"So, you're saying he is available?" Janice smiles charmingly at Bert when he catches her eye, and he quickly looks away, obliviously uncomfortable.

"Absolutely not." Mary leaves Janice without a look back and goes to help her younger charge pick out his kite, eventually settling on an all-red one while Jacob chooses a two-toned blue one.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That end banter is my favorite part of their whole thing. Hope you guys enjoyed! Feel free to let me know what you think.
> 
> Love,
> 
> KMA


	8. Felicia

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Janice, Felicia, Lydia..charming

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I own nothing except the stuff I create, and to be honest, Disney owns most of the things I love anyway.

Bert quietly hummed to himself as he swept the chimney of one, Judge Philip Brown. A nice man to say the least, and he was paying Bert handsomely for this emergency cleaning.

"Hello, Bert," Bert turned his slightly soot-covered face to see Judge Brown's seventeen-year-old daughter come into the room. Her light blue colored dress making her ginger curls pop against her pale skin.

"Hello, Miss Felicia, 'ow are you today?" Bert watches as a light blush creeps across her cheeks and smiles to himself. He knew Felicia developed a crush on him when he started working for her father two years ago. She was a sweet girl and quite adorable, but he was twenty-one, it was hardly proper for him to even tickle to the idea of returning her feeling. Plus, there was Mary. They hadn't established what they were, but Bert thought of her as his girl ever since Christmas.

"I'm doing well, Bert, it's been quite a while since you've been here,"

"Don't have much need for a sweep in the summer, now do ya?" He smiles over at her with his soot-covered face as he starts to gather the tarps.

"I suppose not," Felicia laughs.

"So 'ow is school goin'?"

"It was fine. My maths studies are proving to be quite difficult," Felicia glides up to Bert as he starts packing up his bristles.

"Well, maths are important," Bert cleans off his face and starts folding the collected tarps, "and if you keep having more trouble, I can get you in contact with my childhood mate, Gwennie. Her beau is studying to be a math teacher,"

"Oh, that would be wonderful, Bert! Thank you," Felicia smiles warmly at him, "are you already done?" Bert folds up the last tarp.

"Indeed I am. Your chimney was in desperate need of cleaning. Took me almost four hours to clean," Bert watches as Felicia's face falls.

"Oh…"

"Bert, are you all finished?" Bert and Felicia turn to watch an older woman glide into the room.

"Yes, Missus Brown," Bert snatches his hat off of his head and holds it in front of him as Missus Brown goes to a small box next to one of the plush chairs and takes out an envelope, handing it to Bert.

"Your wages. Thank you so much for coming on such short notice. We have guests coming this weekend, so it was important that the fire be roaring this weekend,"

"I understand, Missus Brown," Bert tips his hat and starts heading to the door, "have a good day!" Bert smiles as he watches the woman leave the room. "You have a good day, too, Miss Felicia, and good luck with your studies,"

"I'll walk you to the door, Bert," when they arrive at the door, Felicia opens it and sees a woman with dark brown curls and blush-colored dress facing away from them. "Goodbye, Bert," Felicia leans up places a tender kiss on Bert's cheek, "have a good rest of your day." Bert blushes slightly, and Felicia feels her heart speed up at the sight.

"You, too, Miss Felicia. Until next time!" Bert heads down the stairs on the estate, and as Felicia starts to close the door she sees Bert stop in front of the woman by the house with a large smile. Her heart drops as she watches Bert lean down, placing a tender kiss on the woman's lips, and she sighs as she shuts the door.

* * *

"'Ello, Mary," Bert leans down, placing a kiss on Mary's lips. She smiles warmly up at him.

"Hello, Bert, I can get used to that greeting,"

"Me, too. What a smart dress you are wearin' today, Mary Popp'ns," Mary smooths down the pale pink dress and does a quick spin, "you look lovely,"

"Do you really think so?"

"I do, and I wish I wasn't cover'd in soot or I'd offer you my arm, but I don't wanna ruin your dress,"

"I guess you'll just have to hold my hand then." Mary holds out her hand, and Bert smiles brightly and takes it into his.

"I guess it'll have to." Both start down the street, chatting happily about Mary's latest adventure to India, where she nannied the children of one of their Maharajahs.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ah crushes. Quickly gained and quickly lost.
> 
> Love,
> 
> KMA


	9. Lyida

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Janice, Felicia, Lydia...charming

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I own nothing except the stuff I create, and to be honest, Disney owns most of the things I love anyway

Jack and Sybil clapped happily along with the sweeps as they sang and played a jolly tune at the reception. Sybil smiled wildly at her new husband, three years in the making after her brother introduced them at the Christmas party, but they had finally done it. She scanned the happy room, but her eyes fell on a very familiar sight. Bert sadly sipping on his drink. Sybil nudged her new husband and nodded towards Bert.

"He's been like that for three months,"

"Why?"

"Mary's been gone for about six months now, and he hasn't heard a word from her,"

"Oh, pish posh, they ain't even courtin'," Sybil was not about to let a love-sick fool ruin her big day and marched right over to Bert.

"Sybil!" Sybil watched as Bert's face immediately drew into a happy one and she felt her anger soften, "Congratulations, Missus Langley,"

"Thank you, Bert," Sybil curtsied, "but I really must stop finding you like this,"

"Like wut?"

"Moping over a drink because of Mary Poppins, and though she is a dear friend I'm not going to let her absence ruin today,"

"Sybil…"

"So, I would like to dance with you. I'm the bride so you must do as I say." Sybil extends her hands, and Bert laughs as he sets his drink down.

"Of course." Bert took Sybil into his arms, dancing around to the sweeps' tune. A few minutes felt like hours for the two old friends, smiling and laughing. Soon, the song changed and Bert's partner was suddenly switched. Bert's eyes go wide at the woman in his arms.

"Mary?" The woman's eyes contort in confusion.

"Who's Mary?" Bert shakes his head and the fog dissipates, and in front of him is a young woman that bears a striking resemblance to the woman who had stolen his heart but was different in many ways, "my name is Lydia,"

"Um…uh…" Bert looked at her with mouth agape, but instead of giving him a talking to, she laughed and stopped their spin.

"Did you know that you look like a codfish?" Bert immediately shut his mouth.

"Ya know," Bert smiles down at her, "you're not the first person to tell me that, Lydia,"

"I imagine not, but your name must be Mister Codfish for you haven't told me your name,"

"Bert. Bert Alfred."

"I think Mister Codfish suits you better,"

"Then Mista Codfish it is, and Mista Codfish would like to finish our dance if ya don't mind."

"I don't object at all, Mister Codfish." The two happily chat through the night about this and that. Lydia was Sybil's new sister-in-law, and she was quite a charming young girl of nineteen, just a little over two years younger than him. Jack smiled at his little sister and Bert.

"Looks like Bert is taken by another blue-eyed girl," Jack nudges Sybil with a smile, and Sybil's smile falls as she looks at the pair.

"Bert loves Mary," Sybil turns back to Jack, "he would never betray her." Sybil turns back to the pair when she hears Lydia's melodic laugh and watches as she gently touches Bert's hand and intertwines their fingers. Sybil watches as Bert laughs nervously before pulling his hand away.

"Mary!" Sybil's attention is immediately drawn to the main door, and she sees her brother, Jimmy, running out the door. Sybil takes one more glare back at Bert, who looks goes to stand.

"You!" Bert turns to Sybil, "don't you dare move." Sybil sprints off after her brother and Mary. She follows the heavy sobs and finds Jimmy around the corner of the barn with a crying Mary tucked safely in his arms.

"Mary…" Sybil approaches her friend, who immediately stiffens and wipes the tears from her face.

"Oh, Sybil, I'm terribly sorry about that. It was most improper to do that on your wedding day," Sybil smiles sadly at her friend, who is trying her best to hold her composure.

"It's okay, Mary, I'm not mad," Sybil hugs Mary, who lets out a deep and shaky sigh into her shoulder, "but I do want you here to celebrate, and if I have to kick Bert out…"

"No!" Mary jumps back, nearly colliding with Jimmy, "that wouldn't be very nice to deprive him of these festivities,"

"Mary," Mary looks back at Jimmy, "you've been our friend for almost fifteen years now, I'm sure Bert will understand,"

"Who was that little look-a-like anyway?" Mary sniffled.

"Lydia, my new sister," Sybil looked sheepishly at her friend, "if it makes you feel any better, she'll be heading back to Ireland tomorrow and Bert will never see her again,"

"I'll admit," Mary looks between the two, "it does make me feel a little better," all three crack a smile.

"Aye!" Jimmy's smile gets wider, "there's that pretty Mary Poppins' smile."

"Shall we go to back to the party?"

"Yes." Mary links arms with Jimmy and Sybil, with her in-between resting her head on Sybil's shoulder.

"And you're just in time for cake." As they enter the room, Mary tenses when she sees Bert with the other sweeps looking concerned.

" _Mary just ran out." "Wonder what's got her in such a state?" "I've never seen her like that before."_

As soon as Mary and Bert's eyes lock, a look of guilt washes over Bert's face.

"Go back to your blushing groom." Mary extracts herself from Sybil, who runs over to Jack.

"Want me to stay with you, Mary?" Mary looks up at Jimmy's warm smile.

"Don't you have a speech to give?"

"It can wait,"

"Please, I don't want to ruin the big day,"

"Signal if you need me."

"I will." Jimmy trots over to his spot next to Jack, and she smiles at the family, but it falls when she feels a presence next to her.

"Mary, I'm so…" Mary holds up her hand, halting Bert's words.

"We are neither courting, engaged nor married," Mary turns to Bert, seeing the sadness in his eyes, "you don't owe me anything. My reaction was completely out of line. If you want to try to court Lydia than that is your prerogative,"

"I don't…" Mary put her finger on his lip, silencing him once again.

"Don't, Bert, not today. I've just gotten back home and today is about Sybil and Jack. Let's worry about us tomorrow." Mary gently caresses his cheek briefly before she recoils as though she had been burned. She turns with a soft smile and walks into the crowd of sweeps, who happily greet her before toasts start.

"Who is that?" Lydia saddles up to Bert with a smile, "she caused quite a scene,"

"Her name is Mary,"

"She's very pretty and she seems to know everyone." Lydia eyes Bert, obviously looking for some answer to what their relationship was. Bert stands there in silence for a bit, oblivious to Lydia's words, as he watches Mary weave her way through the crowd. Without thinking, his feet follow leaving Lydia behind.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Love,
> 
> KMA


	10. Cynthia

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cynthia's dashing

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I own nothing except the stuff I create, and to be honest, Disney owns most of the things I love anyway

Bert sat there with his chin resting on his hand while his father and his friend droned on and one about one boring thing after another. Bert looked up and noticed his dad's friend's daughter looking at him. Bert smiled nervously at her, and she silently giggled and turned to hide her blush. Christina…no…Crystal…no…Clementine…no…Cynthia! That was the girl's name! Bert smiled at himself, proud of himself to have remembered. Cynthia was a nice girl, or seemed like it, rather quite…too quiet for Bert's taste plus he had other things on his mind.

Mary had been strategically avoiding him for the month following Sybil's wedding, and it was starting to grate on his nerves. They needed to talk about what they were. Clearly, they both had feelings for each other, but Bert didn't know how much more he could take of the constant up and down affection that came with Mary. He loved her. That much was for certain, but he was getting rather lonely at nearly twenty-two, and though Lydia had been sweet, Ireland was not where his heart lied nor a place he wanted to live because the only place for him lied on the rooftops of London and with an ever-traveling nanny. Bert let out a sigh.

"Are we boring you, Bert?" Bert turned his attention to his father.

"Sorry, Dad, I've just been thinkin' 'bout somethin',"

"Would you like to share?" Bert opened his mouth to speak when he saw a familiar face in a blue suit walk by the front window, peeking in briefly.

"Actually, Dad, I think my thoughts may have been answered. I'm sorry, but I'm goin' to 'ave to excuse meself." Bert quickly gets up from the table and dashes out the door, forgetting to grab his coat.

"Mary!" Mary silently curses herself for not being more discreet when walking past the Alfred household's front window. She shouldn't have walked by it at all, but she couldn't help herself.

"Yes, Bert?" Mary turns back to Bert, who is trying to catch his breath from his sprint.

"I've been tryin' to get talk to you for a month,"

"I thought you would be gallivanting off with Linda or Lynnette or whatever her name was," Bert smirks at the glint in Mary's eyes. She knew exactly what Lydia's name was.

"Well, she went back to Ireland, but you already knew that because Sybil told me that she told you,"

 _Traitor._ Mary thought at the mention of Sybil's loud mouth.

"Well, I see that you've quickly moved on," Bert looks around.

"To who?"

"That girl talking with your father. Rather early to be meeting him isn't it,"

"Cynthia?" Mary nods, "I met her twenty minutes ago when her dad stopped by for tea,"

"I only imagine you'll make a lovely couple. I suppose it's for the best though,"

"What?"

"It will get you over your feelings for me,"

"But I don't want to…"

"Well, I have so I imagine it would be beneficial for you to do so," Bert looks in her eyes for any hint of deceit but finds none.

"Mary," Bert goes to take her hand, but Mary quickly moves her hand out of the way, "you can't mean that,"

"I do, Bert," Mary smooths out her jacket, "I've come to the realization that I don't have time for courtships and sentiment, and as you showed last month, that is what you are seeking. So, I do believe that we should both move on from our feelings from each other,"

"But I…"

"We had our romance, but it's just not in the cards. I do hope we can remain friends, Bert, but we cannot be anything more. Goodbye, Bert." Bert stood still as Mary walked off, astounded by her words and mouth agape. Mary quickly ducks around a corner, out of sight of Bert and the street, she covers her mouth with her white glove and lets out a muffled sob. That was by far the hardest thing she had done in her twenty-one years of life, but she knew it had to be done. She couldn't let Bert in anymore because it is muddling her thinking, and practically perfect people don't get muddled.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> k. bye. Don't kill me.
> 
> Love,
> 
> KMA


	11. Vivian

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Vivian's sweet

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I own nothing except the stuff I create, and to be honest, Disney owns most of the things I love anyway

Bert, his sister, Rebecca, and her school friend, Vivian, walked down the street heading for Missus Cory's bake shop.

"So, Bert," Bert turns his attention to the black-haired girl next to him. His sister had met her at boarding school, which his great-aunt was paying for, just like she had done with him, and Rebecca and Vivian had become fast friends when they started almost two years ago during the sixth form. During those years, she had become like another little sister to him since she always seemed to be around.

"Yes, Vivian?"

"Your sister says you went to our school, too,"

"That I did," Bert smiled, "graduated from Westminster School 'bout five years ago now,"

"Was it still incredibly dull then?" Bert laughed.

"I always found school incredibly dull, so I'm probably not the best to ask."

"Bert, are you sure that this is the way to Missus Cory's? Vivi needs to try her gingersnap cookies,"

"Yea!" Bert was a little offended that his little sister would even question his knowledge on where his favorite shop was, "just around the corner, you loon," Rebecca sticks her tongue out at Bert, which he maturely returns, and the group let out a laugh.

"I'm going to go get our order in!" Rebecca took off down the street, "I'll meet you there!"

"Rebecca also says you have a romantic lady friend who can do magic,"

"Rebecca has always been one to tell stories," Bert offers his arm to Vivian, and gladly accepts it as the two stroll slowly after Rebecca at a reasonable pace.

"That's very true,"

"I do, though," Vivian looks at him with confusion on her face, "have a romantic lady friend that is. At least, I think I do. I'm very fond of her,"

"What's her name?"

"Her name is Mary,"

"Her name sounds just as lovely as she does from what Rebecca has told me,"

"She is," Bert smiles a little sadly thinking about him and Mary's conversation a few months ago.

"Why so sad?"

"Mary has been hesitant to enter an official courtship because of her employment,"

"As a practically perfect traveling nanny?" He quirks a smirk. Rebecca sure has a big mouth.

"Yea,"

"It's understandable, though. I mean to expect someone to wait for an undetermined amount of time is a lot of ask,"

"That's what she keeps saying, but that doesn't change how I feel about her or how she feels about…" Bert looks over to the park and sees none other than Mary Poppins, looking prime and proper in fancy clothing, on the arm of another man. Her distinct and airy laugh drifts throughout the street as her companion joins in, but all it does is cause Bert's heart to break.

"Bert?"

"Hm…"

"What is it?" Vivian follows his gaze to Mary and the unknown gentleman.

"That's Edward Kensington,"

"Who?"

"A wealthy lord from up North. My mother has been good friends with his mother since childhood. His father recently passed away, too, quite suddenly. I was at his funeral two months ago. Edward is a nice man, but I don't know who the woman is but she seems familiar…"

"It's Mary," Vivian watches the sadness take over Bert's blue eyes. _That Mary._

"Oh, Bert,"

"If she had just said that it was class that was keeping her from courting me, I would have understood. I know what an elitist her father is,"

"That can't be it, Bert, there must be another explanation," Vivian places a small hand on his cheek, bringing his blue eyes to meet her brown, "let's go ask…"

"No," Bert places a hand on hers, "I don't want to disturb her date." Vivian smiles and places a kiss on Bert's cheek before looping her arm with his again to go join Rebecca at the bake shop. Unbeknown to them, Mary had watched the whole exchange with her heart breaking like it had done just a few months ago at Sybil's wedding and when she had that ridiculous idea three months ago.

* * *

Bert skips around on the roof of his apartment trying to get himself in a merrier mood but finds himself unable to muster even a jovial whistle. He looks over the rooftops that are basking in the pale glow of the moonlight and sighs. Even the rooftops of London couldn't mend his broken heart.

"You don't sound like a man who's happy," Bert turned to see Mary behind him, in much more comfortable clothes than earlier, "and considering you have a new love interest I figured…"

"New love interest?" Bert looked at her confused, "and you have no right to lecture me about a new girl when you were arm and arm with mister nose-in-the-air,"

"Well, at least the man I was with was a suitable age. How old was that little girl you were with, twelve?" Bert and Mary feel the anger rising within them.

"She's eighteen, but it's not like that's any of your concern, you told me it would be better if I moved on,"

"I meant to a suitable woman, not a child,"

"And who are you to judge me or tell me what a suitable woman is?"

"I'm not…" Mary stood with her mouth agape.

"Close your mouth, Mary, you are not a codfish," Bert mocked her normal tone and Mary glares daggers at him. "You told me you don't have time for courting or muddled thinking, and there you were laughing away with Mister Edward Kensington,"

"Lord Edward Kensington,"

"Oh, I'm sorry that I didn't give the gentleman his bloody title," Bert bowed comically at Mary, "Looooord Edward Kensington. Was that right? It's been a while since I've attended Westminster so my low-class must be showing,"

"Bert…"

"Will that make you Lady when you marry him? Cause God forbid you marry someone who loves you for you, but I guess you are too posh for that,"

"Bert…"

"But I don't have the money or a fancy title or a fancy house,"

"Bert,"

"All I have is a lot of love for you and a small apartment…"

"Bert!" Mary's voice cracks and Bert turns to Mary to see the hurt and unshed tears in her eyes.

"What?"

"Edward is my cousin from my father's younger sister," Bert's anger immediately dissipates, "he's in town meeting his intended's family to finish some last-minute details before the announcement tomorrow," Bert suddenly feels very guilty about all the things he said to her a few moments ago.

"Oh," Bert cautiously approached her and tries to take her hand into his, but she snatches it away, "Mary…"

"Do you really think that low of me, Bert?"

"No, I was just so mad when I saw you and him, laughing and having a good time,"

"How do you think I felt watching you and a girl, nearly ten years younger than you, in a tender embrace?"

"One, Vivian is only four years younger than me, and two, she was being a sweetheart and trying to make me feel better after seeing you, and three, you told me three months ago to try to find someone else, so I don't understand…"

"Vivian?"

"Yea, remember Rebecca's friend that she never seems to shut up about?"

"That tiny girl?"

"She's not that tiny anymore,"

"It seems we were both being foolish," Mary looks down at her wringing hands

"I thought you didn't have any feelings for me," Mary's eyes meet Bert's, "that's what you told me? And judging by your reaction," Bert takes a step closer to Mary, so they are toe-to-toe, "I would say that you were jealous,"

"What a silly notion. I don't get jealous," Bert places a hand on the small of her back and Mary immediately arches to his touch, placing her hands onto his waist. Bert gently smooths down the hair on the side of Mary's head.

"That's a shame 'cause green is such a good color on ya,"

"Bert, let's be honest I look good in…" Before Mary can finish her sentence, Bert's lips crash onto hers with a fiery passion, one she returns in equal fervor. Before either of them realizes what's happening, Mary finds herself pushed against the brick wall, sans one jacket and many hairpins, with one of Bert's hands tangled in her dark curls while the other grips her waist, tightly, and most of Bert's buttons of his shirt were undone. As Mary's fingers take the last button out of its hole, Bert separates from her, breathing heavily, his eyes hooded with desire.

"Mary, stop," Mary captures his lips again, and Bert finds himself responding again but pulls away, reluctantly, "we should stop before we do something we regret," Mary shakes her head.

"I don't want to," Bert looks at the woman; usually so composed, so proper, following all the rules of proper English society, looking like anything but the woman from moments ago, "I don't want to stop. I'm tired of stopping because someone or something else is telling me to," Mary brings his hands to the top of her blouse and Bert gently plays with the pearl button.

"Mary, I don't want you to…"

"I love you, Bert," Bert feels his heart skip a beat, "I love you and as much as I try to push it away and deny it, it only comes back tenfold. I don't know what the future holds for us, but I do know that I want to do this with you. That I want to share this most treasured moment with you because I can't envision it with anyone else…I don't want to envision it with anyone other than you," Mary loops her arms around Bert's neck, bringing his forehead to hers, "please."

"I've never been one to refuse the lady I love." Bert puts Mary's jacket back on her shoulders before taking her hand and leads her downstairs to his apartment.

* * *

Bert looks down at Mary's laying with her bare back pressed against his equally nude chest. The pale morning light barely making it through his curtains. He smiles warmly at the thoughts of last night and places a tender kiss on the creamy skin of her shoulder, causing her to stir just a little before she settles back down with a happy sigh. He extracts himself from the bed throwing on some pants and a shirt, so he can go grab the paper from the stone steps. Bert opens it to see one of the top stories:

_Lord Edward Kensington, 23, to wed young Miss Vivian Kingsley, 18, this coming summer._

Bert smiles at himself before returning to his apartment, his bed, and a very awake Mary.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Eh? Eh? How did you like? I liked it.
> 
> Love,
> 
> KMA


	12. Stephanie

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stephanie's smashing

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I own nothing except the stuff I create, and to be honest, Disney owns most of the things I love anyway.

Bert sat excitedly on the train, bouncing like a giddy child on Christmas morning. It was his first time visiting Gwendolyn in her last year at University, it had taken a while to get the money to go to Cambridge and to get the time off, and it was such a beautiful spring day that he could barely contain his joy for the next few days ahead. Mary had left London after a short stay two weeks ago, so Bert was excited to see his friend to tell her the news of their relationship. He looked around the Oxford station looking for his darling red-haired friend.

"Bertie!" Bertie turned to see Gwendolyn sprinting across the train platform. He scooped her into his arms as they had done so many years ago, and they hugged each other close.

"Oh, Bert, I am so happy you're here," Gwendolyn looks up and smiles brightly at him.

"I'm glad to be here, but first," Bert raised his eyebrow, "let me see," if Gwendolyn's smile could be any bigger, it would have been, as she showed Bert her engagement ring. A sapphire gem sitting on a silver bang.

"Not gonna be Gwendolyn Harper anymore,"

"Soon I shall be Missus Michael Walsh,"

"Still will always be Gwennie Harper with pigtails to me," Gwendolyn laughs and punches his arm.

"I have a friend that I want you to meet,"

"Gwennie," Bert's tone is a warning.

"I know, I know. Mary Poppins," Gwendolyn rolls her eyes, her once heroic Alice in Wonderland thought about the couple had changed vastly over the years. Gwendolyn didn't have any problem with the woman, but poor Bert was head over heels for her and she felt like the nanny was stringing her oldest friend along, "but just meet Stephanie. She's really quite smashing. I do think you two will get along well even if you decide to not pursue her."

"We'll see, but I do have some amazin' news about Mary that I can't wait to tell you once we are in private," Gwendolyn takes Bert's arm and puts her head on his shoulder as they walk out of the station. Gwendolyn happily chatting about her friend, Stephanie, an adorable little woman who was training to become a teacher.

* * *

"You and Mary did what?" Gwendolyn fell on the sofa with a thunk.

"Mary and I have been…intimate…" Bert gulps, "for the last few months when she's home,"

"Mary Poppins? We are talking about the same woman I met with the prim and proper hair and clothes," Bert nods, "huh…didn't think she had it in her,"

"Gwennie,"

"I'm sorry, Bert, that's just a lot of news. So, are you two courting now?"

"Well…"

"So, no," Gwendolyn turns her body to look at Bert, taking his hands into hers, "Bert, you are either going to have to marry the woman or let her go because this in-between life you two have been living for the almost six years isn't healthy. You're going to be twenty-three in seven months, it's time to start thinking about that family you always talked about and is Mary willing to give you that?" Bert sat in silence, unable to answer his friend. Gwendolyn crosses her arms with a huff, "that's what I thought,"

"But I love her,"

"Sometimes, Bert, love just isn't enough,"

"What do I do, Gwennie?"

"Come meet Stephanie. I'm not saying you need to court her, but it doesn't hurt to look until your Mary gets her act together. Who knows…you might find a friend in your search," Bert nods and Gwendolyn smiles. "Excellent. I'll ring her for tea tomorrow."

* * *

Bert and Stephanie did get along well, and Gwendolyn had been right, Bert had found a friend in her. She was studying art and history at University and was leaving for Paris when the term ended.

"So, do you prefer working chalk or do you like paints?"

"I'm a fan of oil-based paints, chalk is cheaper and easier to come by so I tend to use it more," Gwendolyn watched as her two friends happily chatted over tea, but is startled by a gentle knock at the door.

"Me too,"

"They give the canvas a certain glow,"

"I think oil-based paints also have the best pigmentation,"

"You think?"

"Yes, if you look at the color difference…"

"Bert," Gwendolyn interrupts the two's conversation.

"Yes, Gwendolyn?"

"There is someone in the foyer for you." Bert raises an eyebrow but goes up next to her.

"Excuse me, Stephanie." Stephanie nods and watches him go, and Gwendolyn smiles at her friend.

"So?"

"He's charming, but George just asked to court me, Gwen,"

"George Johnson?"

"Yes!"

"Oh my!" Gwendolyn goes and giddily takes Stephanie's hands, "tell me everything."

* * *

Bert walks into the foyer, looking back at the two gossiping girls with a smile.

"What can I…?" Bert stops when he sees Mary standing in the foyer, donned in her typical traveling gear, "Mary,"

"Hello Bert," Mary gives him a sad smile, but Bert ignores it and envelopes her in a hug placing a tender kiss into her hair.

"What are you doing here? I thought you had a job in France,"

"I did, it's quite finished,"

"Well then, stay for tea. You'll love Stephanie, she's quite smashing, and you already know Gwendolyn…" Mary tenses at the names of other women rolling off Bert's tongue.

"I'm afraid I can't,"

"You just said you finished,"

"I know, but the winds are changing again,"

"But, you've only just arrived, and it's been two weeks since I last saw you," Bert brings Mary's face as close to his as possible, gently caressing her jaw, "I've missed you,"

"I've missed you, too," Mary whispers and Bert captures her lips in a tender kiss. As they broke apart, Mary takes a deep breath and looks up at Bert, eyes brimming with tears.

"Mary, there is no reason for tears, you're home,"

"But I have to go again, Bert. I've come to say goodbye,"

"Don't go this time. Tell the winds to shove off," Mary laughs, and few stray tears fall, Bert quickly brushes them away.

"I want to, but I can't. This is a particularly difficult assignment, Bert, and I can't permit my heart to guide me in this matter,"

"And why not?"

"Because practically perfect people don't let sentiment muddle their thinking," Bert backs away from her.

"What are you saying?"

"I can't let my feelings for you cloud my judgment again. I am needed, so I need to go. I allowed myself this brief interlude to say goodbye to you, my dearest friend…"

"Friend? Friend?!" Bert's voice lowers to a harsh whisper.

"Yes, Bert, that is what you are…"

"I'm more than a friend, Mary Poppins unless the last few months were a dream," Mary steeled herself for what she thought was going to be another angry onslaught of words, "please don't tell me it was a dream," Mary is taken aback by the desperation in Bert's voice.

"Of course, it wasn't, Bert," Mary took his hand into hers and the other one caresses his cheek, "but I'm afraid I am going to be gone for quite a long time for this one, and I think it would be better for you to forget me and move on,"

"I could never forget you, Mary, but how long?"

"Two years,"

"Two years?! Mary, what nannying assignment takes two years?"

"This one. It is a family of ten children, from newborn to thirteen," Mary looks at him with desperation, "they need me,"

"I need you, too," Bert looks down at their joined hands, "so I'll wait,"

"Please don't, Bert. Please don't wait for me and miss out plus you know how I feel about pie crust promises," Mary attention is grabbed by the sound of girlish giggles comes from the sitting room, "your friends are waiting,"

"Mary," Mary leans up and places a kiss on his cheek.

"Goodbye Bert," Mary turns and heads out the door. Bert is stunned by her departure, but quickly composes himself and sprints out after her, "Bert, I've made up my mind…" Bert captures Mary's lips in a passionate kiss, catching her completely off-guard, but she quickly finds herself melting into the kiss. Her body arches toward him as his hands run up her sides and down her back as his tongue probes deeper into her mouth. Mary can feel him smiling against her lips, but the moan that he pulls from her causes her to pull away. She breathlessly looks at the blue-eyed man before placing a tender kiss on his lips.

"You thought I was going to let you leave without a proper goodbye." Mary and Bert smile at each other, and they both feel the wind pick up. Mary pops open her umbrella and starts drifting away from Bert, who starts running along with her, gripping tightly to her hand until he has to let go.

"Au Revoir, Bert Alfred."

"See you soon, Mary Poppins."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 2 years! God Mary, why you got to keep leaving my favorite sweep? What will he do in the meantime?
> 
> Love,
> 
> KMA


	13. Priscilla

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Priscilla a treat

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I own nothing except the stuff I create, and to be honest, Disney owns most of the things I love anyway

Bert sat with his head in his thinly-gloved hands, looking particularly glum. Mary had been gone for three months now, and he hadn't heard a word from her since she left Gwendolyn's home in Cambridge. Not even the warmth from his hot chestnuts was doing anything to warm him in the cold December breeze. It also didn't help that it was his birthday, and he usually spent it with Mary or the sweeps, depending who was available, but the sweeps were all busy and Mary was God knows where.

"Bert?" Bert looks up and sees a girl that he doesn't know. She is a petite girl, and beneath her bundled clothes he can see her blonde hair and a pair of familiar blue eyes peeking out.

"Yes?" She smiles widely and walks up to his cart.

"Can I have some chestnuts? I've been told you have the best," Bert is startled from his confused state, and quickly gets her a bag of his grandma's famous spiced chestnuts. As he hands her the bag, she pops one into her mouth and lets out a hum.

"She was right?"

"Who was right?"

"My cousin," the girl takes out a coin purse and hands Bert some money, much more than the chestnuts were worth.

"Ma'am, they ain't this much,"

"But it's your birthday, and I thought I would give you something extra,"

"How did you…?"

"My cousin…again…" The girl reaches into a bag and pulls out a package and hands it to him, "happy birthday, Bert. Have a great rest of your day and thanks again for the chestnuts," The girl starts to walk away.

"Wait!" She turns back to him, "what's your name?"

"Priscilla Poppins. It was a pleasure to meet you, Bert! Mary can't seem to stop talking about you," She smiles and runs off down the road, chestnuts in hand. Bert looks down at the package in his hand and opens the letter sitting on top that has Mary's neat script on it.

_Bert,_

_I do hope your twenty-second birthday is going well, and that the sweeps have planned a smashing time for you like they always do. Once again, I_ _'m sorry that I cannot be there, but Australia is a little far for me to travel for the day. I do hope Priscilla was polite, she has troublesome days remembering her manners, but she is only fifteen, so she has time to learn. Plus, she is from my father's side of my family so you can only imagine how she is trying to rebel from her very proper upbringing much like all of my cousins did. Thank goodness for my mother's side with cousin Topsy and Uncle Albert. However, that's neither here nor there, enjoy your presents and may they keep you warm in the cold London winter. I miss you, my dear friend, and hopefully, this time goes by quickly, so we can celebrate all the missed time._

_Love always,_

_Mary_

Bert smiles at the brief letter and rips open the actual package to reveal a pair of warm handmade wool gloves and matching hat, in a deep green, and Bert smile widens as he puts them on, reveling in their warmth. He almost misses the thin red scarf, that was made definitely not to provide warmth but for style and convenience. He would be able to use it all day long from when he was going out to when he was working as a sweep, and as he tested the fabric he realized that it was very well-made so it would probably last through just about anything. He quickly looped it around his neck, tying it in a knot with a smile. Despite the cold weather, he had never been warmer.

"'Oy! Bert!" Bert turns to see the group of sweeps with Jimmy standing at the head, holding a cake with twenty-two candles, "'appy Birthday, mate!"

"Guys," Bert left his cart, "ya'll said you was busy."

"Busy getting your cake from Missus Cory plus Mary said she would have my head if we didn't celebrate your birthday nice and proper," Jimmy looks over at the card and whistles which causes a few sweeps to go collect the cart. "So, we're heading to the pub and we're goin' celebrate so I can keep my promise, but first you need to blow these out." Bert smiles and takes a deep breath.

"Don't forget to make a wish!" Bert laughs and makes his silent wish before blowing out the candles. The boys erupt in the cheer before escorting Bert down the road.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What did you think? Let me know. Hopefully, Mary Poppin Returns brings more people into the fandom, so we are can have like a little revival because god knows we deserve it!
> 
> Love,
> 
> KMA


	14. Veronica

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Veronica, Millicent, Agnes, and Jane convivial company, time and again

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I own nothing except the stuff I create, and to be honest, Disney owns most of the things I love anyway.

One year, six months, and twelve days. That's how long it had been since Bert had seen Mary. The two had exchanged many letters throughout their separation, some more personal than others, and so far, those letters were enough for Bert. No matter how much she had told him to move on, he knew he couldn't. He remembered back to what Sybil had said five years ago about once Mary captures something, it was hers forever. He didn't believe those words until it was his heart was the thing she had. Bert smiled at his recent letter from Mary telling him all about her adventures in Australia, and how she and the children had gone on an adventure in the Great Barrier Reef. He laughed once again as she talked about her waltz with an octopus as he leaned on the wall.

"Whatcha readin' there, Bert?" Bert quickly folded the letter up and placed it in his breast pocket before looking up at Henry, who had navigated to his side from the typical sweep gathering.

"Nothin' important," Bert watched as Henry rolled his eyes before reaching in and grabbing the paper, "hey! That's mine,"

"Well, if it's not important then you won't mind me reading it," Henry cleared his throat, "Dearest Bert, today the children and I went on the most marvelous adventure. I wish you could have been there. I know you would have had a grand time since you are always telling me about your love for the water…wait," Henry turned the letter over and Bert felt his ears start to burn, "this is from Mary,"

"Yea…" Bert couldn't make eye contact with his friend. In the last year and a half, the sweeps had been encouraging him to get over his crush on Mary because they felt it was hurting him more than anything.

"Mate, when are you going to realize she's gone?"

"She's not gone just…preoccupied," Henry folds the latter back up and hands it back to Bert, who quickly snatches it back before putting it back in its rightful place.

"How long 'ave you two been writin'?"

"Since my birthday…last year,"

"Is that why you have been ignoring all of the attempts on settin' you up with a nice girl, who is 'ere, in London rather than who knows where?" Bert nods, "that's it. Tomorrow you are coming dancing with me and Maude,"

"But I have a job,"

"'Oy Trevor!" Another sweep sticks their head out of the nearby chimney.

"Yea Henry?"

"Can you take Bert's job tomorrow night?"

"Sure can if he takes my job Saturday mornin'." Bert looks between the two and sees the determination in Henry's eyes and nods in defeat. With a smile and a dip of his hat, Trevor is gone.

"So, I will see you tomorrow night at the dancin' hall," Henry looks sternly at Bert, "and try to bring a smile, Bert, ain't no girl gonna wanna dance with ya if ya frowin'." Bert nods and watches Henry. Bert runs a hand over his face in frustration but goes and joins his friends.

* * *

Bert sighed and smoothed out his nice shirt once again and looked at the dance hall in front of him, upbeat music drifting out from the doors. He closed his eyes and walked in, quickly scanning the room for Henry and Maude.

"Bert!" Bert turned to the voice and saw Maude waving with Henry and a blonde woman next to her. She gestures for him to come over and strangely enough, he feels compelled to follow her command, curious about this woman that they had chosen for him.

"Hello, Maude," Bert and Maude exchange kisses on the cheek, and smiles at Henry and the blonde.

"Bert, this is Veronica, my friend from work. Veronica, this is Bert, Henry's friend." Bert shakes her hand with a forced smile, but she doesn't seem to notice.

"It's nice to meet you. Maude has been telling me all about you," Bert takes in the woman's features. Her blonde hair flows down her back, her brown eyes glisten with happiness, her skin is slightly tanner than his, and she has a very thin figure. Everything Mary was not. Henry and Maude had chosen the exact opposite of the woman who they were trying to make him forget. The four of them chat for a while, Veronica's body slowly inching her way closer to Bert's which causes Bert to tense up. Henry notices and goes to get more drinks for the group, hoping that the beer would settle Bert's nerves. Two drinks later, Bert was still too tense for Henry's liking but he was chatting and smiling with Veronica more which can only be taken as a good sign. Suddenly, the music changed into a familiar swing beat.

"Oh! Henry, I love this song! Let's dance!" Maude grabs Henry's hand dragging him towards the dance floor, but he gladly follows, leaving Bert and Veronica to laugh in their wake. Bert looks over at Veronica and extends a hand.

"Would you like to dance?" Veronica smiles and takes his hand.

"I would be delighted, Bert." The two dance around for the jovial tune and for a few more after that, but soon Bert realizes that all he wanted to do was dance with a certain blue-eyed woman. Suddenly, Veronica was no longer herself, but Mary, smiling and laughing in his arms instead. The thought suddenly placed a heavy burden on his heart.

"'Cuse me." Bert extracts himself from the dance with her and takes off out the main door. He doesn't even realize he's running until he's almost a block away, and he only slows when he hears Henry calling his name.

"Bert! Bert! Bert! Will you stop running?!" Bert stops, placing his hands on his knees, and as soon as Henry catches up to him, he does the same.

"When did you become a track and field man?"

"Recently apparently," Bert looks over at Henry.

"Whatchu runnin' for? Looked like you and Veronica were having a good time,"

"We were. I was, but…" Bert stands up straight and faces away from his friend, looking up at the night sky.

"Mate," Henry straightens up next to him, "you gotta forget about Mary. You're missin' out on girls like Veronica, who is here and can make you just as happy,"

"That's the thing, Henry, I don't want anyone else,"

"Bert, it's just a crush. Just give it time…"

"It's not a crush!" Bert turns to Henry with unshed tears in his eyes, "I love Mary with all my heart, and until one of these letters," Bert pulls out the letter, "tells me that she's dead, never returning or has found someone else. I'm not givin' up on her because she isn't some crush, she's the woman I want to spend me life with,"

"Even if that means that you're waitin' forever?"

"I would wait till the world ends and even then, I ain't gonna stop waitin' for her. Every time I get one of these letters, it's a reminder that she's thinkin' about me," Bert smiles down at the paper in his hand with the perfectly written script, "and even though it's hard and some days it seems impossible, they give me 'ope. Even though I have great times with other girls, I always have a better time with Mary even if it's just sittin' in the park and listenin' to her read some book,"

"She told you to move on though,"

"Yea, I know," Bert looks back up at his friend, "but I can't. I love her, and no amount of time, distance, or frustration is going to change that. I know I'm meant to spend my life with her, 'ow am I supposed to give that up?" Bert feels a tear run down his face, and as soon as Henry notices it, he pulls Bert into a hug.

"Easy…you don't." Bert has never been one to cry, he tries to be the happiest guy in the room, but there was something about this embrace on a mild March day with a friend that caused all the weight from Mary's words and her being gone that causes his dam to break. He sobs into Henry's arms, and Henry just holds him tighter trying to be the support that his friend needs.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Poor Bert. My little heart. I'm sorry that I have to break him, but hey his two-year wait is gone next chapter. However, if you think you've seen the last of our two lovebirds struggles…sorry to say that I am not that kind.
> 
> Love,
> 
> KMA


	15. Millicent

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Veronica, Millicent, Agnes, and Jane convivial company, time and again

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I own nothing except the stuff I create, and to be honest, Disney owns most of the things I love anyway.

"Hey, there boys!" A young, slightly soot-covered boy smiled and waved at the group of sweeps on the rooftops.

"Hey, Willie!" They all chimed back with a smile and a wave.

"This is me sister, Millicent! Come say hello!"

Millicent wasn't paying attention though. She was too busy looking around at the beautiful scenery surrounding the rooftops with wonder in her eyes and a smile etched on her face. A quick tap on the shoulder causes her blonde curls to whip around to face a small group sweeps that weren't dancing about who disturbed her trance.

"'Ello there, sir," Johnny tilted his cap, shook her hand, and quickly joined the dance.

"'Ello, Miss Millicent," Henry did a bow before following

"Hello there," Millicent giggled as she shook the hand of another sweep with a smile. Her twin brother, William, had joined the sweeps a few weeks ago, and this was the first time that she had been invited up to the rooftops.

* * *

" _Now, Millie," William looked at her with their matching blue eyes, "don't go embarrassing me. These are my mates and I don't need my little sister making them feel weird._

" _You're only older by six minutes,"_

" _Means I got six more minutes of experience than you." William smiled, flattening down his dirty blonde hair. Millicent punched him in the arm, causing him to pull one of her blonde pigtails._

" _Ow, Willie, that hurt."_

" _William James Stratford!" Both of the twins perk up at their mother's voice, "are you picking on your sister again?!"_

" _No!" They both snicker and make their way into the small living room._

* * *

Millicent smiled as she watched all the sweeps danced around while singing their happy tune.

"Wonder where Bert is?" Millicent looks over to her brother, now completely covered in soot.

"Who's Bert?"

"The sweep that's been training me. He's a great guy, you'll like him,"

"Are you trying to set me up, William Stratford?"

"Of course not, Millicent dear, just simply planting a seed. I'd like you to end up with a respectable man like Bert and not a boy like Jacob Williams," Willie's face contorts into one of disgust at the name of his sister's last courter, and Millie lets out a sweet laugh.

"He wasn't that bad,"

"He was awful, Millie, but Bert…Bert is great. He knows how to do just about anything. He's probably the nicest person that you'll ever meet. He's funny, too! You should ask him about his joke with…" A blast of a laugh comes out from behind them and the twins turn to see Jimmy munching on an apple.

"Don't get her hopes up there, boy,"

"Why not? Are you saying Bert isn't great, and my brother is trying to set me up with some loon?" Millie glared at Willie.

"No, Bert's great," Jimmy sat between the two, "but if you ask him, he's a taken man, even if he technically isn't,"

"Bert has never said anything about having a sweetheart and I ain't seen anyone around,"

"Well, she's in Australia right now,"

"Australia?! How fascinating!" Millie looks on with intrigue.

"What's she doing in Australia?"

"Nannying. That's what Mary Poppins does," Jimmy throws the apple core over the side, "hopefully you'll meet her soon. She's wonderful. A right lady she is. It's been two years to the day since she left London. That's why Bert's late. He's probably waitin' to see when she pops up," a loud cheer causes all of them to look to see Bert shooting up from a chimney, "speak of the devil and he shall appear." Jimmy smiles and quickly goes to pull Bert into another dance. Millie looks on at the new arrival and despite all of the soot, his blue eyes pierced through, and despite the older sweeps warning they cause her heart to speed up and a wide smile and blush to form on her face.

"Awww, Millie's got a crush," Millie punches Willie's arm, "OW!"

"I do not!"

"Your little red cheeks tell a different story," Millie quickly covers her cheeks which only causes them to get redder.

"Shut up, Willie," Millie looks back up at Bert, and as their eyes meet, he smiles at her widely and gives a little wave before continuing to dance.

"You heard, Henry, he's taken, Millie,"

"He said he technically isn't." Millie winks as Willie rolls his eyes and stands, extending his hand to his sister.

"Well, come meet everyone formally. Their dance is coming to an end." Millie takes his hand and hops off the pedestal. The twins walk towards the group as everyone stops dancing with a smile and laughter.

"'Ello, Miss Millie," Carmine, one of the oldest sweeps, leans against his broom, "how are you enjoying our dances?"

"They're quite fun to watch," Millie smiled at everyone.

"So, everyone," Millie turned to her brother, "formal introductions, this is my sister, Millicent,"

"'Ello Millicent!"

"Millie will do just fine." Millie turns to see Bert's eyes on her, and the tucks a stray blonde curl behind her ear with a blush.

"Millie, this is everyone!"

"'Ello everyone. However, I've shaken most of your hands already"

"You're gonna be the luckiest girl tomorrow!" Millie looks over at Bert.

"Why is that?"

"Shaking hands with a sweep is lucky, and you shook everyone's," Millie watched as Bert wiped off his hand before presenting it to her, "except mine. 'Ello, Miss Millie, I'm Bert."

"Pleasure." Millie takes his hand and they exchange a firm handshake. The sweeps and their loved ones that had joined for the night exchange pleasantries and food. Millie and Willie sat with Bert, Jimmy, and his little sister, Sybil, as the two older sweeps told them stories of years past when Sybil's attention gets distracted by something behind the twins and Bert.

"Well, I'll be damned." Everyone follows her green eyes to a woman in a flowing olive dress step onto the roof and closing an umbrella with a parrot head handle. Millie was captivated by her beauty with her hair done up all nice and proper, and it framed her face in such a way that her beauty seemed to be magnified.

"Who's that, Willie?" Millie whispers in Willie's ear.

"Don't know. Never seen the likes of her before." Millie and Willie look back as Bert starts to move towards the woman as if in a trance, "who's that, Jimmy?"

"That's Mary." The twins turn back towards the pair and watch as the reunion unfolds. Millie feels her heart drop when Bert pulls Mary into a loving embrace.

"Mary?" Mary smiles up at him.

"Hello, Bert," Bert smiles back at her and quickly takes her into his arms. Soot covering her, but she didn't seem to mind.

"You're home,"

"I told you I'd be back in two years," Mary takes out his pocket watch from his breast pocket tracing the face of the clock with her thumb before looking back up into his eyes, "and due to some unfortunate winds, I seem to have arrived a few hours late,"

"But you're here," Bert tucks a hair behind her ear, his hand gently cradling her cheek.

"Bert…" Mary places her hand over his and leans into it.

"I've missed you,"

"I've missed you, too," Mary takes a deep breath in with her eyes snapping open with a glint of glee in them, "is that Jimmy's mother's Shepperd's pie?"

"It is, would you like to join us?"

"Definitely." Bert took Mary's hand, intertwining their fingers, and leads her back to the group.

"'Ello Mary," Jimmy stands up and takes Mary into his arms for a hug.

"Hello, Jimmy, how are you?"

"Doin' fine. Tryin' to keep this one out of trouble while her husband is away," Henry gently kicks Sybil's foot, but she quickly retorts back with a harder one. Bert laughs

"Good luck with that." Both women smile at each other as Sybil stands, exchanging a tight embrace with her childhood friend, "you look well, Sybil,"

"Surprised I don't look like an old woman with the amount of stress these two put on me," Bert excuses himself from the group by placing a kiss on Mary's cheek. "He's missed you." Mary blushes but composes herself when notices the other two.

"Oh hello," Mary smiles down at the twins, "and you are?"

"I'm Willie, ma'am," Willie sticks out his hand, Mary gladly accepts it, "Bert's been mentoring me. Couldn't wish for a better one,"

"Well, Bert is one of the best. Nice to come home to new faces,"

"This is my twin sister, Millicent,"

"A pleasure, Millicent," Mary and Millicent shake hands as Mary takes a seat.

"Nice to meet you as well, Mary," Millicent takes a bite of her meal, "so I heard you were in Australia?"

"That's right. Truly a fascinating place…" Mary's attention is quickly pulled to Bert handing her a plate of shepherd's pie before sitting down and starting on his second helping. Mary takes a bite and lets out a happy sigh.

"I've missed English cooking."

"Maybe don't leave for two years," Bert says before quickly before taking another bite.

"Honestly, Bert, slow down,"

"'Ey, it's been a long day. Been sweeping since six o'clock this morning,"

"Why? You usually never sweep all day,"

"We had a lot of emergency calls since it's gotten so cold so quickly. Went to your Uncle's just last Tuesday,"

"Oh really?"

"Sure did. Topsy gave me some of her peanut butter brownies,"

"You have always been sweet on her sweets,"

"Also, on her cousin,"

"Bert," Mary blushes as she looks into Bert's eyes. Bert smiles and steals a piece of her pie before happily eating in front of her. Mary lets her mouth fall open as she looks at Bert in amazement.

"You should really eat faster." Bert takes another bite.

"How rude, Hebert Charles Alfred." The two laugh and the twins watch in amazement at the two creatures in front of them and suddenly they understand why Bert Alfred is very much a taken man.

* * *

"Twas a pleasure to meet you, Miss Millie," Jimmy shakes her hand goodbye, "hopefully you'll join us again."

"I'd love that." Millie smiles and turns to her brother. "Ready to go?" Willie nods his head and goes to take his sister's hand. "Wait!"

"What is it?"

"I forgot my bag!" Millie sprints to the area they were sitting and grabs her bag when she notices Mary's purse and Bert's outer jacket still sitting there. She looks around and her eyes fall on the pair. They aren't facing her, but she knows they are sitting on the ledge with their feet dangling down. She hears their soft murmurs but can't make out what they are saying. Mary's silhouette places her chin on Bert's shoulder, breathing deep to take in his scent, but his nose nudges her face up so their foreheads are pressed together. Millicent watches as the two exchange a tender kiss, and she realizes that she's intruding so she runs back to her brother to start the journey home.

Bert finally lets Mary's lips go when oxygen becomes needed.

"I see that you didn't listen to me," Mary nuzzled into his neck.

"Got to be specific," Bert smiles, "I haven't listened to you a lot,"

"You waited for me,"

"I'll always wait for you, Mary," Bert places a tender kiss on her forehead, "always. Do you need me to take you back to Uncle Alfred's?"

"Actually," Bert raises an eyebrow down at her, "I was hoping to stay with you,"

"Oh really? I thought I needed to move on," Bert peppers kisses down her jawline, causing soft sighs to leave Mary.

"Well, neither of us have done a good job at following that piece of advice,"

"I would say not," Bert puts his feet back on the roof, helping Mary up, as well, "so might as well keep not following it."

"That sounds splendid."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Awww our little couple is back together. Time to ruin swiftly and promptly.
> 
> Love,
> 
> KMA


	16. Agnes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Veronica, Millicent, Agnes, and Jane convivial company, time and again

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I own nothing except the stuff I create, and to be honest, Disney owns most of the things I love anyway.

Bert walked down the street with a glum look on his face. He was returning from Uncle Albert's for the third time that week, and it was doing nothing to improve his mood. He had promised that he would look after her family while she was away in Edinburgh, but Albert's laughing fits had only gotten worse in the leading up to the second week of the month. Mary's family and the second week of the month were not friends. Topsy and her nine to noon on Wednesday. Arthur and his three to six on Mondays. Fred would always get cranky on Sunday if it wasn't any time after May third, and sadly this Friday was Uncle Albert's birthday which means Bert has no hopes of getting him down till Saturday. Bert ran a hand through his hair and sat down on a nearby bench breathing a heavy sigh.

"Penny for your thoughts?" Bert looked up to see a brown-eyed girl with mouse-brown hair staring down at him.

"Wut's it to you?" The girl smiles and shrugs her shoulders.

"I just don't ever like to see a frown," she sits down next to him and Bert begrudgingly makes room, "want to hear a joke?"

"Not really…"

"Can a kangaroo jump higher than a house?"

"Look I…"

"Of course, it can, houses can't jump at all," her brown eyes glitter along with her smile, and Bert can't help but find himself joining her. "See look! There's that smile,"

"It's very kind of you…"

"What is orange and sounds like a parrot?"

"I don't…"

"A carrot," Bert lets out a little bit of a chuckle. The woman's face looks as though it's lost in thought.

"Miss I…"

"What wouldn't you find in a haunted house?" She raises her eyebrow at Bert, and after a few minutes, with a smile spread across his face, Bert replies.

"What?"

"A living room," Bert and the woman maintain eye contact and serious faces until both crack and erupt in laughter. After the pair calm down, Bert brushes away a stray tear from too much laughing.

"Thank you, Miss,"

"Agnes," Bert smiles at Agnes.

"Thank you, Agnes, I needed that,"

"Not a problem. My godson is constantly coming home with new jokes so I need someone to tell them to," Bert looks at the young woman who can't be much older than him, "so what had you so glum...?"

"Bert," Agnes smiles sweetly at him.

"What had you so glum, Bert?"

"I'm taking care of my girl's family while she's away, and let me tell you, the second week is not kind to them,"

"You should have seen it when there were more of them," Bert turns to look at Agnes, who no longer appeared to be his age but an old woman. Bert looked at her with amazement. "I see the magic has worn off. Don't fret, Bert, Mary will be home any moment. I mean, after all, it is the second Tuesday,"

"Wait, what?"

"I'll see you at the party on Saturday since there is no way that we are going to be able to get Albert down any time before that,"

"How…?" Bert's head is still reeling from confusion.

"Oh! Cousin Agnes, what are you doing here?" Bert's head immediately snaps up to the sound of Mary's voice. Her normal clothes were much lighter, in both color and texture, and her hair was down, after all, it was the second Tuesday and from eleven to two, Mary didn't have to be the prim and proper nanny. He watches as the two women embrace and Agnes pats Mary's cheek with a smile.

"Just cheering up your beau with jokes that Fred told me the other day," Agnes turns to Bert with a wink.

"How is Fred?"

"He'll be fine, he's sad that it's still April but he'll get over it. It's supposed to be very rainy for the next few months," Agnes looks at her watch, "Oh goodness me! I have to be off. Be good, my darling Mary, and be sure not to leave that poor man alone with your family on the second week again if you want to keep him." Agnes smiles and waves at the couple before bustling down the street. Bert watches the retreating figure still trying to figure out what had happened in the last ten minutes.

"Bert?" Bert was jolted from his thoughts that the sound of Mary next to him. "Are you alright?" Bert looked into her blue eyes with a soft smile.

"Of course, I am," He tucks a stray piece of hair behind her ear, "you're here," A smile splits across her face when he places a gentle kiss on her cheek.

"Oh Bert," Mary intertwines their fingers and leans into him to place a tender kiss on his lips. Bert forgot how much he loved second Tuesdays from eleven till two.

"Would you like to go for a walk?"

"I would love that," Bert stands and extends his arm for Mary to take, and she gladly accepts it. The two start strolling down the street talking softly.

"So, what is this I hear about a party?"

"Ah," Mary nods, "we are going to celebrate Uncle Albert's birthday on Saturday since his birthday falls on a Friday, and you know…"

"Yes, you've explained,"

"Mother figured it would enjoy it more if he wasn't on the ceiling,"

"She's not wrong," Bert looks around nervously with a hand running over the back of his neck, "am I invited to this party?"

"Of course, you are! You've been invaluable to me for eight years and these last few weeks especially plus Uncle Albert is quite fond of you,"

"Oh," Mary notices as Bert's face returns to a glum expression.

"What is it, Bert?" Mary halts their movement and lets her hand drift down to his, giving it a gentle squeeze.

"That's the only reason that I'm going is because Uncle Albert is fond of me?" Mary sighs before looking around, spotting a small alley away from the prying eyes of the street, and pulls him into it.

"He's not the only one," Mary threads her fingers through Bert's thick locks before crushing her lips onto his. Bert smiles into her mouth and cups her face in her hands bringing her closer. Mary separates from Bert, abruptly much to his protest, "plus I think it's about time for you to meet my parents, don't you?"

"I would like that," Bert runs a thumb over her cheekbone. Bert looks at his watch at sees that it's eleven fifty. "It's eleven fifty,"

"Well, we better hurry," Mary quirks a smile, "we only have a little over two hours." Mary smiles and starts off back down the road in the direction of a familiar flat. Bert gets a goofy grin on his face.

"God, I love second Tuesdays." He quickly runs after the mischievous woman of his dreams.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope it was worth the wait. This was supposed to be a cute, little lighthearted one! Only 5 ladies left. I've been struggling with Jane's chapter, but I'll figure it out.
> 
> Love,
> 
> KMA


	17. Jane

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Veronica, Millicent, Agnes, and Jane convivial company, time and again

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I own nothing except the stuff I create, and to be honest, Disney owns most of the things I love anyway.

"And that once again, Bert, is checkmate," Jane smiles from her seat across from the table, "I do believe that makes 20 to 17, now does it not?"

"I'm starting to hate this tradition,"

"You're just mad since my uncle married your aunt fourteen years ago that you have never been able to surpass me in wins at our major holiday events," Jane dramatically knocks over Bert's white king, "oh my goodness, Jane, you are so amazing,"

"Don't get ahead of yourself, Blondie," Jane laughs, her green eyes glittering with glee. Their aunt and uncle had married fourteen years ago, and every Christmas Eve, Bert's family would come over for dinner and some games. Jane's family was more well-to-do than Bert's family, but it never seemed to cause any tension between anyone. The holidays were always warm and filled with love, and now plenty of wine.

"Jane, Bert," Rebecca, Bert's little sister, comes sauntering into the room, "oh, Bert, it appears you have lost again. Nice job, Janey," the girls exchange a high five.

"Hey! I'm your brother,"

"Girl power though,"

"Women,"

"Speaking of women," Rebecca raises her eyebrow to Bert, "where is yours? Mama said she was coming,"

"Bert has a woman?!" Jane gets a look of glee on her face. "Does that mean Auntie Emily and Uncle John will stop trying to set us up?!" Jane hops out of her chair and presses a kiss onto the young girl's cheek, "Happy Christmas indeed!"

"Hopefully, if I get pushed under one more mistletoe with you, I will vomit,"

"You would be so lucky to have me,"

"Hey!" Bert and Jane look at Rebecca, "if you two are done bantering like a couple, I asked a question,"

"Right," Bert straightened himself, "she…um…should be here soon."

"Rebecca, you must tell me about Bert's beau,"

"Mary is beautiful, and she is so proper and nice," Rebecca drags Jane to the couch to gossip a bit, "she comes a very nice family, and I have no idea what she sees in him." Bert rolls his eyes and fidgets with his coat sleeves as he listens to the girls. A soft knock is heard on the door, and Bert's mother, Laura, bustles to it. The slightly portly

"Oh! You must be Mary, let me look at you," Bert's mother takes Mary's coat. Her dark blue Edwardian dress sparkling in the light, "don't you look pretty,"

"I was at my father's house for a party with his associates, I'm sorry I'm late," Mary and Laura exchange kisses on the cheek with smiles.

"You are also entirely too skinny, good thing that you came for dinner," Laura smiles and leads Mary into the front room where the three adults are, "Bert, Mary is here. We'll let you know when dinner is ready." Bert beams over at Mary.

"Hello Bert, Rebecca," Bert quickly gathers her into his arms, revealing her warmth and smell.

"Cor Mary! Don't you look beautiful," Mary does a twirl to show off the beaded gown. Bert places a gentle kiss on her lips. As they part, a huge smile is plastered on both of their faces as blue eyes meet blue eyes.

"You look quite dapper as well, Mister Alfred. My goodness, you cleaned up and put on a nice suit," Mary chuckled as Bert mimicked her twirl. "Happy Christmas, Bert,"

"Happy Christmas, Mary," a throat clears behind them that startles them from their world. "Mary," Bert gestures to the two younger women on the couch, "you know Rebecca. This is my Uncle's niece, Jane. This is her house,"

"Thank you for having me," Mary extends her hand, and Jane shakes it with a smile.

"Let me tell you I'm glad you're here,"

"Why's that?" Bert wraps an arm around Mary's waist bringing her in close. Mary naturally curls into him, resting her hand on his chest.

"Maybe now that Auntie Emily and Uncle John will stop asking Bert and I will make our marriage official," Jane laughed and turned to Rebecca, and missed the hurt look that flashed across Mary's face.

"Bert…" Mary takes a step away from Bert's warm embrace, "never told me this story," Bert looks at Mary and sees the hurt in her eyes. His mouth drops, trying to say the words but coming up with nothing. "Bert, must you always look like a codfish?"

"Oh, Mary, it's nothing," Jane laughs and tries to defuse the situation, "Bert and I have known each there since we were kids. We would constantly playhouse. Uncle John would take pictures because they were cute," Jane goes over to the bookshelf and takes down a picture book, and quickly flips to a series of pictures. "I mean I was eight, Bert was ten. Uncle John and Auntie Emily had just started talking about getting married. It was funny just two kids having fun," Mary runs her fingers over the faded photos. She flips through the book and finds so many pictures of the two, of Bert's family. Playing house. Having a tea party. Having a little wedding. Painting. The list went on. "They just make fun of us for it,"

"You were so little," Mary sits down on the couch next to Rebecca and continues thumbing through the book. The three others look at the dark-haired woman and watch as a tear runs down her cheek. She quickly wipes it away and sets the book down before making her way out of the room. "I'm going to see if your mother needs anything." Bert watches her retreating figure and the soft click of her heels.

"I'm sorry, Bert, I didn't…" Jane looks at her cousin with panic.

"It's okay, I don't what happened." Bert looks down at the book and sees the picture that Mary had stopped on. It was a photo of Jane in one of her mother's white dresses, that was entirely too big for her, and a veil and flowers and Bert in a dashing suit kissing her on the cheek.

* * *

Mary quietly snuck out the back door as the music continued inside. She placed her wine on the ledge of the deck before she ran her hands up and down her arms. Mary watches the snow gently fall, reflecting on the night, dinner had been wonderful. Bert's family was warm and convivial not a moment went by with a joke, a laugh, a smile, or a declaration of love. The adults recounted the younger one's youth, telling Mary all the embarrassing stories. However, Mary couldn't shake this feeling that was weighing heavy on her heart.

"Little cold to be out here without a coat," Bert drapes his suit jacket over Mary's shoulders. She pulls it in tight with a soft thank you. "Now are you going to tell me what's going on?" Mary looks up at him sheepishly.

"It's just…" Mary turns to him, "how long have we known each other, Bert?"

"Well, I'd reckon that we're going on eight years now,"

"How long have you known my whole family?"

"I'd say about six,"

"Why am I just now meeting your parents?" Bert looks at her a little flabbergasted, "in a house that isn't theirs?"

"Mary, it's Christmas. It's always been our tradition to have it here,"

"That wasn't what I asked, Bert. Why do I have to meet your parents on a day that they aren't one hundred percent themselves? They are lovely people, Bert, and I would love to have seen your mother's paintings that were telling me about or your father's workshop that he is so very proud of," Bert looks back at the brightly lit house and sighs.

"Because I know this is what you're used to," Mary places a hand on his jaw and brings his face back to her. She smiles warmly at her sweep.

"I want to get to know the little boy in the picture with his mom and cousin with paint all over their faces," Mary smooths some non-existent wrinkles in his collar. "If I wanted more of this, I would have accepted any one of the courting offers I've received,"

"Mary, I…"

"But I fell in love with a sweep, who might not have the most money in the world, but I'll let you know what he does have a lot of,"

"And what's that? Piles of dirty laundry, sparse cupboards?" Bert sulks away, but Mary's hand clutching his stops him from getting too far.

"Jokes, so many of them…good and bad. He always makes sure that everyone has a smile on their face when they're with him. He has so much love for others and given to him. I don't know one person in his life that can say an ill word against him because he radiates compassion and understanding. He radiates the purest of warmths. I don't think there has ever been a night that I have spent with him that I don't feel like I'm safe and cared for. I don't need more niceties, Herbert,"

"But, Mary, don't you see I can't give you this," Bert gestures to the grand estate, "and all I want to do is give you the world," Bert looks glumly at her, and Mary smiles and wraps her arms around his neck, Bert's jacket tumbling to the ground.

"Bert, don't you see?" Mary presses her forehead to his looking deep into his eyes as Bert's hands travel down her bare arms to her hip, "you already have."

"Awwwwwwwww." Bert and Mary look towards the door to see Bert's family looking out towards the couple.

"Do you guys mind?" Bert glares at them, "my lady and I are having a proper discussion," Mary laughs, burying her head into the crook of his neck.

"Well, you two you are having a proper discussion under a mistletoe, so you guys can finish that discussion after a kiss," Jane points to right above the couple, and sure enough, on the veranda, a sprig of mistletoe hung.

"Why do I always seem to be caught under these with you?" Mary smiles up the plant.

"A sweep is as lucky as lucky can be…" Bert pulled her in close, crushing his lips to hers, the quick yet passionate kiss earns applause from his family.

"I love you, Bert,"

"I love you, too, and we'll go to parent's soon because I know mother will love to get your input on her masterpieces,"

"I'd really enjoy that."

"Me too."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, I hope you liked it! I enjoyed writing it. Now the last ones only need editing, but I am working on a few other things, so they'll be out soon!
> 
> Love,
> 
> KMA


	18. Dorcas

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dorcas and Phyllis and Glynis are sorts. I'll agree are three jolly good sports

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I own nothing except the stuff I create, and to be honest, Disney owns most of the things I love anyway.

Bert laughs with Dorcas', William's new girl, as they watch the other sweeps dance across the rooftops.

"Oh, what a show," Dorcas laughs and starts clapping before looking over at Bert, "so tell me more about this Mary Poppins that you are so sweet on for the last nine years,"

"Well," Bert rubs the back of his neck as he blushes, "she's the amazing woman in the world. No one really compares to her, but I ready to take the next step with her,"

"Why don't you practice on me?" Bert looks at her confused, "come on it will help you be less nervous," Dorcas got herself comfortable on the hard concrete of the roof and smiles up at Bert, who takes a seat next to her.

"Well," Bert starts looking around nervously.

"Come on," Dorcas takes his hand into hers, "what would you tell, Miss Mary Poppins?" Bert takes a deep breath.

"Mary," Bert looks up into Dorcas' eyes, a fierce blue but not as loving and warm as Mary's, "we've known each other for nine years now, and each one of them has been a gift. You're such a remarkable person and I'm honored to know you. Now, throughout the years we've shared a lot of memories, and I need you to know," Dorcus notices a beautiful blue-eyed, brunette approaching them but pays her no mind.

"Go on,"

"I think you are the most beautiful woman in the world. Everything about you makes me feel like I'm at home and that nothing in the world can go wrong. I know that you're dedicated to your job and I would never make you give it up because I know that it's a part of who you are. I just want you to know that I've known for a long time that I want to grow old with you," Bert is startled out of his speech by a choked back sob. Bert looks to see Mary behind them, her hand over her mouth and tears in her eyes. He watches as she turns and runs away.

"…what?" Dorcas turns to see a retreating figure.

"Mary!" Bert drops Dorcas' hand and runs after Mary. He finally catches up to her, she's hugging herself in the far corner of the roof, away from the eyes of others. Bert places a comforting hand on her shoulder, but she shakes it off. "Mary…"

"What do you want, Bert?" Bert watches as she wipes the tears from her eyes before turning towards him. Bert feels his heart break in two.

"What's wrong?"

"Shouldn't you be you with your new beau?"

"Who? Dorcas?" Mary nods.

"I heard you professing your love for her,"

"That wasn't for her," Bert looks back in the direction that they had come from before turning back to her.

"Oh, then Bert, who was it for? You were holding her hand and there was no one else around," Bert notices some tears start falling from her eyes, and he reaches up to wipe them away. She slaps his hand away.

"What if I was saying it to her?"

"It wouldn't matter because practically perfect people…"

"Never permit sentiment to muddle their thinking. I've heard you say it a million times before, but here you are on the roofs of London," Bert gestures around them, "upset before I was practicing a speech on William's new girl,"

"William's new girl?" Mary looks sheepishly at Bert.

"Yes," Bert takes Mary's hands into his, "Dorcas is William's new girl, and she was helping me overcome some of my adversities,"

"Adversities about what?"

"The adversities I have telling the girl, I am quite fond of, how I feel about her and that I want to spend the rest of my life with her,"

"Oh?" Bert takes a deep breath and looks down at their intertwined fingers.

"Mary Poppins, we've known each other for nine years now, and each one of them has been a gift. You're such a remarkable person and I'm honored to know you. Now, throughout the years we've shared a lot of memories, and I need you to know that I have feelings for you. I think you are the most beautiful woman in the world. Everything about you makes me feel like I'm at home that nothing in the world can go wrong. I know that you are dedicated to your job and I would never make you give it up because I know that it's a part of who you are. I just want you to know that I've known for a long time that I want to grow old with you because I've known since I ran into you when we were seventeen that no other girl would be able to compare to you. I want to marry you," Bert looks back up to see a look Mary's face.

"Oh, Bert, I just don't think that it's possible not with always having to leave with the wind…"

"I can wait."

"I don't want you to even though I would very much love if you did. You deserve better than me, and I need to not be selfish." Mary quickly kisses his cheek before running off, but instead of Bert being sad, he's smiling. Bert whistles his way back to the group and joins them in the dancing now because he has something to be jolly about because he's going to marry that girl if it was the last thing he did.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Have a great day! Let me know what you guys think!
> 
> Love,
> 
> KMA


	19. Phyllis

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dorcas and Phyllis and Glynis are sorts. I'll agree are three jolly good sports

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I own nothing except the stuff I create, and to be honest, Disney owns most of the things I love anyway.

Bert smooths out his best shirt as he looks around the road, hoping to spy Mary before she sees him. She said she had a surprise for him in his last letter, and to be honest, Bert was just excited to see her since it had been six months since his confession of wanting to marry her.

"Bert?" Bert smiles and turns to see not Mary, but a girl who looks a little like her. She has lighter brown hair, her eyes are green, her skin is less pale.

"Yes?"

"I'm Phyllis, Mary's friend," Bert shakes her hand with confusion. Phyllis notices his expression and shyly smiles at the young man, "did Mary not tell you that it was me you were meeting?" Bert shakes his head, still not able to find the words. Phyllis lets out a breathy laugh that sets Bert on edge. "Oh, that Mary. She's a tricky one, setting us up on a date without your knowledge,"

"What?" Bert feels his blood freeze. Phyllis takes a seat across from him while taking his hand into hers, and Bert is still too stunned to pull away.

"Mary told me that she had found a friend that she thought I would be interested in, and she was right when she said you had the most beautiful blue eyes," Phyllis smiled, "and that you were quite handsome. Then again, Mary has never been one to lie to me," Bert feels his mouth fall. Mary had a surprise for him alright. Trying to set him up with her childhood friend. This was his answer. No. No, she didn't see a future with him. No, she didn't want to marry him. No, she never wanted to be with him again in any sense of the word. "Oh, no need to be silent. I know first dates are always uncomfortable. So, let's just sit here together, order some tea and cakes, and let the conversation fall where it may,"

"I'm sorry, Phyllis," Bert stands rather abruptly with his voice breaking a little, "but I'm not really interested…"

"Oh," Bert sees the look of surprise on her face, "but Mary…"

"Mary brought me here under false pretenses," Bert thumbs at his jacket pocket, "she told me I was meeting her here,"

"Why would she say that? She's having lunch with her cousins halfway across London at her Aunt's,"

"Phyllis, I wouldn't have come if I had known she setting all of this up," Bert runs a hand down his face and lets out a huff, placing his hands on his hips, "which would have put a bit of a damper on her plans,"

"I don't…"

"I don't either," Phyllis studies Bert's hurt expression, and the lightbulb finally clicks on for her. She smiles softly up from her chair at the man with sad eyes.

"You love Mary, don't you?"

"Uh…I…um…yes," Bert looks down at his feet, "yes I do. I told her that I wanted to spend the rest of my life with her when she was home six months ago. She's met my family and friends and they all adore her, and frankly, Phyllis, I'm very much in love with her,"

"She's lucky," Bert looks back up at Phyllis, who takes his hand into hers, "she's just so terrified of letting someone in that she's letting it ruin her best chance at love. She's always been so prime and proper, ever since we were small children,"

"She's practically perfect," Phyllis raises her eyebrow, "no, she's perfect in every way," Phyllis squeezes his hand, tightly, as if to reassure him. "I don't want to lose her,"

"Don't let her apprehensiveness steer you away. She just doesn't want to end up like her parents, divorced and alone. Just keep loving her, Bert,"

"I'll try, Phyllis, but she's making it hard,"

"She isn't going to make it easy because she knows she's a catch, so she needs to make sure that the person she gives herself to is worth her time. One who is willing to wait for her, no matter where the winds take her because that's what tore her Mother and Father apart. He could only take so much,"

"What do you mean?"

"Mary's mother has the same gift as her, and it became too hard for Mister Poppins to wait. Do you want a piece of advice, Bert?" Bert nods, enthusiastically, and Phyllis takes his hand.

"Don't give up,"

"I'll try,"

"Don't lose hope, Bert, I think this was her last-ditch effort to help you find happiness because she knows that the life, she lives is hard." Phyllis does a small curtsy before walking away.

"I don't think I can be happy without her." Bert looks sadly at the cafe and pulls a necklace out of his jacket pocket. It had been his mother's, her most cherished possession. A gold locket with an ivory cameo in the middle. It was simple but his father had bought it when he had traveled to India on one of his many excursions. Bert smiled fondly at it before placing it back in his breast pocket. One day it would adorn Mary Poppins' neck. His declaration of love.

* * *

Mary's letters stopped once she learned of the failed date with Phyllis. He met Glynis three months after that, and as much as it pained him, it was time to move on. Mary was worth waiting for, but she wasn't even in the picture anymore to wait on.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know. I know. Hate me. It's fine. It's not my fault that Mary is being a weirdo, but I'll take the blame.
> 
> Love,
> 
> KMA


	20. Glynis

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dorcas and Phyllis and Glynis are sorts. I'll agree are three jolly good sports

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I own nothing except the stuff I create, and to be honest, Disney owns most of the things I love anyway.

Bert rolled his eyes as Glynis happily chatted away on the park bench. His and Mary's park bench. It felt wrong because even though they had been courting for almost a year now, Bert didn't love her. Hell, half the time he didn't even like her because she worried about the most trivial things like how her hair looked and whether they were going to be invited to someone's party. He had started courting her shortly after Mary tried to set him up with her friend, Phyllis, and she was sweet. They got along well enough, most of the time, but there just wasn't a spark between them At the ripe age of 28, he knew, logically, it was time to settle down and start a family. Glynis was the perfect girl for that. She was good with children. She loved to cook and clean. She wasn't too high-maintenance, and she had a good head on her shoulder. However, she was dull. There was no adventure just the same old thing every day. He looked at Glynis with a bored expression as she twittered about something seemingly unimportant probably about some local gossip.

"Bert! You aren't even listening!" Bert is taken away from his thoughts by Glynis' high-pitched voice.

"Yes, I was," Bert says in a very matter-of-factly tone that could have fooled almost anyone. Well, everyone except Glynis.

"Oh, yea? Then what was I talking about?" Glynis raises her dark eyebrow that is almost hidden by her veil of black hair, bringing her deep emerald green eyes to life.

"You were talking about your sister,"

"No,"

"Caitlin?"

"No,"

"Your boss?" Glynis lets out a huff, crossing in disbelief at her suitor.

"Stop trying to guess, it was obvious you weren't listening. Bert, really, I don't know how you expect this relationship to work if you don't listen,"

"I'm sorry, Glynis, I was just off in my own little world,"

"Do you even want to be with me? Sometimes when you drift off you have a dreamy look in your eye like you're thinking about another woman altogether," Bert winces at her thought. He was, in all honesty. He was always thinking about Mary Poppins. They had barely spoken since he started courting Glynis, a quick letter here and there to update the other about the progress of their lives. No matter how dull it had been. Maybe they had done that to keep away their heartaches or maybe to create some distance to allow the new relationship between Bert and Glynis to grow. It hadn't worked, not really. Bert never felt the same spark when he kissed Glynis or laughed as deeply as he did with Mary. Everything seemed dull in the year since she had gone away completely. Even colors seemed less vibrant, which is a real shame when you're a scrivener.

"Of course, I want to be with you," Bert takes her hand into his and looks deep into her eyes, hoping that his face doesn't give away his lie. Glynis gives him a sad smile, hanging her head. He knows the jig is up. She had seen through his lie. She was good at that, a human lie detector she was.

"Did you hear that someone named Mary Poppins is back in town?" Bert's eyes light up at her name, and Glynis looks down at his hands, gently taking her hand away, "Dorcas and Willy kept rambling on about her like she's some sort of queen,"

"Mary Poppins you say?" He prays his face doesn't give off his excitement.

"Willy said you had a little crush on her at one point," Glynis looks up and notices that Bert is more interested in this brief mention of another woman than he had ever been in her, "I think it was much more than a crush, but know that it _is_ more than a crush,"

"Glynis…"

"Go, Bert Alfred. It's obvious to me that I was never going to have your heart no matter how many times we said I love you. It always seemed…"

"Off," Bert hangs his head as he finishes her sentence. He can't help but feel a little ashamed for the way that he had used Glynis.

"I'm sorry, Glynis, I really am, but there is just something about her that I can't picture myself happy with anyone else," Bert kisses her gently on the cheek, "but most of the time I was happy with you. However, I do think Jimmy is going to be right happy to hear that you are available," Glynis blushes and smiles up at Bert.

"Go get your Cinderella, Bert,"

"Only if you promise to find your Prince Charming." Glynis laughs and nods.

"I heard that she is going to be staying at her Uncle's for the time being." Bert grins and dashes in the direction of the all too familiar house.

* * *

As he rounds the corner, he stops dead in his tracks to see Mary Poppins stepping out of her Uncle's home. Her hair is mostly down with half of it tied up with a white bow and her dress is simple and blue. She has a book in her hand, a telling sign that she plans to go read by the docks under the large oak tree that they had frequented for the last ten years.

"I'll be back before supper, Uncle Albert," Mary calls back into the house.

"Stay safe, Mary dear." Mary smiles at the faint response before shutting the door. She turns towards Bert, and she jumps when she sees him standing at the end of the road. She stops dead in her tracks, eying him with a confused curiosity. She smiles, hesitantly, and approaches him cautiously.

"Hello, Bert,"

"'Ello, Mary Poppins," Bert meets her halfway with a huge smile on his face.

"What are you doing here?"

"I heard you were back in town,"

"Oh? From who may I ask?"

"Glynis heard it from Dorcas and Willy,"

"Oh," Bert watches as Mary's face falls at the mention of his beau, but she quickly recovers it into a forced smile, "I'm very excited to finally meet the girl who has captured Bert Alfred's heart after what? Almost a year," Bert looks at her in confusion. Then he remembers that she's talking about Glynis, but he can't help but laugh at her statement.

"Mary, don't you see?" Bert cups Mary's face causing a faint blush rise towards her cheeks.

"What do I see, Bert?"

"You already have, Mary,"

"What? No, I haven't…" Bert closes the distance between their lips causing both of them to sigh happily. Their kiss quickly deepens causing Mary's book to slip from her grasp to the cobblestone. Bert's fingers thread through Mary's loose dark chestnut locks as her hands gently rest on his chest. Soon, their kiss gets a little out of hand as Bert pushed Mary against the brick wall behind them, Mary's book long forgotten about, as well as the fact that they were in a public place. A deserted street, but public none the less. Mary's hands explored Bert's well-defined arms, and his hands venture to the small of her back and the curve of her hip, making her body arch closer to his. Mary lets out a gasp as she feels how their bodies perfectly meld together, and Bert uses the opportunity to pepper kiss down her jaw until he starts placing gentle nips on Mary's neck.

"Bert," a heavenly sigh leaves Mary's lips but she knows that she must bring this to a close. "Bert," her voice a little sterner.

"Hmmm?" Bert places a kiss on the skin under her ear causing Mary's knees to buckle. She almost lets their affair continue, but she steels herself and pushes him away, slightly.

"Bert, stop," Mary and Bert pull farther away from each other, breathing heavily, "we are in public,"

"Sorry," Bert smiles and picks up her book, "I just got excited when I saw you," he hands the book over as Mary straightens herself out.

"I should say so. You are taken man, Hebert Alfred, and given our history, I don't believe Glynis would all too happy for you to be doing that…" Mary starts to walk past him, but he catches her wrists.

"Glynis ended our courtship," Bert doesn't miss the happy glint in Mary's eyes which only causes him to smile more.

"I'm sorry to hear that Bert,"

"I'm not because now I can go back to waiting for the most perfect girl in the world,"

"Bert…"

"I can't keep pretending that I want to be with anyone other than you, Mary Poppins. It was painful being with someone else,"

"Bert, I told you a relationship with me isn't in the cards,"

"Well, then I want to start a new game of cards," Bert pulls her back to him, "because I always want you in my hand," Bert presses his forehead against hers, lightly caressing her cheek, both of their eyes falling shut.

"I was about to go read by our tree; would you like to join me?" Her voice barely above a whisper as she leans into his touch.

"I would love nothing better than to listen to you read." Bert smiles and kisses Mary's forehead, taking her hand into his and makes his way to the park with Mary in tow. A band playing in his heart the whole way there.

* * *

_Meanwhile_ _…._

"I told you that they would get back together," Topsy looks over at Arthur, Freddie, and Albert.

"Yea, but you said that they said they were going to be married years ago," Freddie hummed at his cousin.

"Who wants to make bets on when they get married?" All of them look back at Arthur.

"I'll give you a tuppence that they're gonna wait till the Spring." Freddie states.

"I don't give them until the end of the Fall," Topsy says matter of factly.

"I think Fall, too, but I think they'll be married right as summer ends." Arthur smiles down at his wife.

"All of you are wrong, they met in the middle of September," Albert smiles at the two retreating figures, "and Bert is going to propose on that very spot on the very same day, and they'll be married just as the first snowfalls in December."

Uncle Albert was right.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Omg…omg…we're almost there. We already know that Mary is cream of the crop, the tip of the top, and we know that is where he stops.
> 
> Love,
> 
> KMA


	21. Mary

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> But cream of the crop, tip of the top is Mary Poppins, and there we stop!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I own nothing except the stuff I create, and to be honest, Disney owns most of the things I love anyway.

Bert walks into his small home and looks at the sleeping form in the chair in front of him. Mary Poppins, or Alfred now, heavy with their child, lounging in her favorite chair with her feet propped up on the ottoman. Bert couldn't help but smile. She looked so perfect, much like she always does, with her hair down and a loose-fitting dress still looking like that seventeen-year-old girl he had bumped into almost fourteen years ago. He walks over and places a tender kiss on her forehead, startling her awake. She looks up at him and smiles.

"Good evening, my beautiful wife," Bert places a tender kiss on her lips, which she eagerly returns.

"Good evening, my darling husband," Mary smiles as she makes room for Bert in the chair, to where he eagerly slides into, wrapping Mary in his arms. "How was work?"

"Same ol', same ol'. Everyone says hello, and Missus Cory gave me some gingerbread cookies to give to you. Told her that you were craving them something fierce," Mary laughs as she takes the small package of cookies, "how is the little one doing?" Bert gently rests a hand on top of Mary's hard bump to receive a sharp kick.

"Very active today. I'm surprised I was able to fall asleep," Mary hums with delight as she bites into the soft cookie.

"Any day now," Bert gently starts rubbing his wife's stomach.

"Soon our little one will be in our arms. Topsy says it's a girl," Bert laughs at Mary's statement, "what's so funny?"

"I never thought I would love a girl after you." Mary smiles and gently kisses his lips.

"I give you permission to love this one."

* * *

Johanna Margret Alfred was born two weeks later, and Bert knew that all the girls that he had loved before her paled in comparison to the small bundle that nestled was in his arms. Everyone except her mother, however, Johanna was a very close second. Bert sat down on the bed next to Mary, who gently laid her head on his shoulder. Gently stroking her daughter's chubby cheeks.

"She's perfect,"

"Not practically perfect?"

"No," Mary turns to her husband, "perfect." Bert smiles and captures Mary's lips for a loving kiss before returning their attention to the small life resting in his arms.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ONE MORE CHAPTER PEOPLE! REVIEW THIS ONE AND THEN GO CLICK NEXT!
> 
> Love,
> 
> KMA


	22. Johanna

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Johanna is perfect in every way

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This baby is all done. Holy damn. I can't believe it. Thank you, guys, for coming on this ride with me. This chapter takes place right before Mary Poppins Returns. Personally, I was a little sad we didn't get any more information on Bert other than the passing comment that he's off on an adventure, so he is off on an adventure with their children while Mary must deal with Banks' again. I hope you liked it!
> 
> Leerie speak translations are at the end.
> 
> Disclaimer: I own nothing except the stuff I create, and to be honest, Disney owns most of the things I love anyway.

Mary lay in her bath as she reads over the letter from her darling little Johanna.

_Dear Mum,_

_I hope you arrived safely in London. Dad, David, and I are having a wonderful time here in Egypt. We simply cannot wait for you to join us. I know you just left Mummy, but I miss you so much. I know you are constantly saying that you are never really gone, that you are always in our dreams because that_ _'s where all the lost things go, but you aren't really lost just simply away. I miss you so very much. I miss your laugh and your songs. I miss the way that you roll your eyes when Dad is just a tad bit too childish. Just the other day he made a joke about Egyptian mummies that I know you would have a scoffed at him at, but you weren't here to do it. It feels like we are a little incomplete here in Cairo._

_Tomorrow, Dad says he is going to take us sailing up the Nile during the time of the Pharaohs, and I cannot wait. We_ _'ll have to do it again when you are here. Well, sorry to cut this letter short, but Dad says that we are off on some grand new adventure! I hope you can save the Banks children again, but I do not doubt that you'll be able to work your magic._

_Love Always,_

_Your Johanna_

_PS. Dad and David say that they love you and tell all the Leeries we say hello!_

Mary smiles and folds the letter up again before leaning back into the claw-foot tub in her home flat in London. She remembers the night before when she ran into Jack after just arriving back in London. He had grown so much in the last few months since her, Bert, and the children had decided to travel a little more before Mary's next assignment. Mary smiled at the small interaction.

* * *

" _Mary Poppins!" Mary turns to face the young lamplighter._

" _Jack!" The two exchange a hug and a soft smile._

" _How are you?"_

" _Remarkably well-rested. Trekking the mountain ranges in Nepal does wonders for one's psyche,"_

" _So, that's where you four went off to," Jack smiles at the woman in front of him, "the boys and I were wondering,"_

" _Bert needed an extended holiday,"_

" _I imagine you needed one too, Mary, with a twelve-year-old that's becoming a woman and a young boy of eight, I imagine it's a lot,"_

" _Johanna is hardly becoming a woman," Mary suddenly feels defensive of her little girl being considered a grown-up though Mary knew that Johanna was more mature for her age then she needed to be. Mary blamed herself for that part, but Mary hoped a few months traveling would remind Johanna and David that some fun and nonsense could be fun, as well as educational._

" _Of course, I never meant to insinuate that your little girl was anything more than a little girl,"_

" _Johanna is hardly a child, Jack," Jack looked conflicted on what to say next, "but you are right. Bert and I are concerned that she is growing too mature and she's forgetting that she still has a childhood to enjoy,"_

" _I'm sure Johanna just wants to be like you,"_

" _I can only hope," Mary and Jack exchange smiles._

" _So, what brings you to London, Mary?"_

" _Oh, you know I have to go give thanks (1),"_

" _Do they need some more wise men (2)?" Jack looks down at Cherry Tree Lane._

" _The Banks' have hit a blockade (3),"_

" _If anyone can help, you better get hoppin' (4)," Mary smiles at Jack before hugging him goodbye._

" _Remember please keep Bert and I's relationship as discreet as possible," Mary starts to walk towards her front door when she stops and gets a look of epiphany on her face before turning back to her young friend with a smile, "I bet I could use some help," Jack smiles at his mentor's wife._

" _Only if you ask properly,"_

" _Would you like to join me in a serenade, my dear Jack? (5)" Jack smiles at the twinkle in the ever-youthful nanny's eyes._

" _Like a steel beam is made to reinforce, Mary Poppins (6)." Jack tips his hat before continuing onto his lamp lighting duties, and Mary smiles before entering her flat._

* * *

Mary flattens her coat before opening her umbrella to travel to the clouds to wait for an all too familiar kite.

* * *

_3 days later_

Mary's feet land on the hot streets of Cairo, and she quickly sheds her wool coat before preceding down the cobbled stone streets.

"Mummy!" Mary smiles as she sees a little dark-haired boy come barreling out of a shop. Mary drops her bag, coat, and umbrella, hearing only muffled protests from the parrot, as she scoops the young boy into her arms.

"Hello, my darling David," She cradles David close to her chest, as he buries himself into her shoulder.

"Mum!" Mary smiles up at her blue-eyed carbon-copy, who she quickly envelopes into another hug on the opposite side.

"Oh, how I have missed the two of you," Mary plants a kiss onto Johanna's dark locks.

"Only them?" Mary looks up with a smile as her eyes fall onto Bert. He smiles back at her as he approaches her placing a gentle kiss onto her lips.

"Don't worry, I've missed you, as well,"

"Not as much as us though, right?!" David quickly picks up his head to look at his mother's smiling face.

"Well, I imagine I've missed all you equally as much,"

"I bet she missed me the most!" David beams at the group.

"Of course not, she most definitely missed me the most!" Johanna protests and David proceeds to stick his tongue out at his elder sister.

"David Hebert Alfred, you have better manners than that," Mary stares a little horrified at her son.

"All right, you two, inside with you lot and grab our purchases," Bert gestures from the shop that the family had emerged from, "or no going to the library later to do our research." A quick gasp from the children causes Johanna to sprint back to the shop and David to wiggle from his mother's grasp to follow his sister.

"That's one way to get alone time," Bert hooks his finger underneath Mary's chin, bringing her lips to meet his in a tender yet passionate kiss. As they separate, their eyes remain close and Mary's lips quirk into a smile.

"Now, that's a proper welcome home,"

"Nothing less for my wife and child," Bert's hand drifts down to Mary's still flat mid-section.

"When do you think we should tell them?" They turn at the sound of the children laughing. Bert pulls her close to his side while she grabs her belongings as they follow the sounds of their children.

"When this trip is done," Mary nods in agreement, "I think they need a little more time to be just the two of them. However, I do believe you need a change of clothes," Mary laughs as she looks down at her frame still the heavy London garb.

"I do believe you are correct on both accounts, my darling husband,"

"Good thing our purchases included a few changes of clothes for you,"

"How delightful, but not as delightful as what I have in my bag for you," Mary smiles and opens the carpetbag to pull out a tray of baked sweets, "from Annie and Frannie, and of course, Topsy couldn't resist baking you something."

"But it was the second Wednesday this week." Bert looks at the tray.

"Let's just say Topsy learned to look at things a little differently this time." Bert kiss Mary once again before taking a bite of one of the gingerbread cookies.

"We got everything!" Johanna and David quickly join his parents before spying the tray of treats.

"Are those from home?" Johanna peers at baked goods with a raised eyebrow. Mary snickers at the likeness to her.

"From cousin Topsy and the Corry's." The family quickly falls into step with Johanna choosing to stay close to her mother's side while David happily swung between his parents.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (1) Oh, you know, I have to go help that Banks
> 
> (2) Do they need some help again?
> 
> (3) The Banks' are in need of some aid
> 
> (4) If anyone can help, it's you Mary Poppins
> 
> (5) Would you like to join me in some of the aid, my dear Jack?
> 
> (6) Of course, Mary Poppins.
> 
> And now I say goodbye to this story. It's been fun, guys! I hope you liked out little families' wild ride.
> 
> Love,
> 
> KMA


End file.
